Splitting Hairs
by demeter18
Summary: Ok, so this is completely AU. Peyton grew up in New York with Brooke and both are from very wealthy families. Luke grew up with Nathan and the story is pretty similar except that Keith is alive, as he never went into the school. They meet in New York...
1. New York, Bright Lights, A Chance Meetin

**Chapter 1, New York, Bright Lights-A Chance Meeting**

_A/N: Ok, so this is completely AU. Peyton grew up in New York with Brooke and both are from very wealthy families. Luke grew up with Nathan and the story is pretty similar except that Keith is alive, as he never went into the school. Deb and Dan are divorced as let's face it they were toxic together, Nate and Haley got married after college and have no children yet-she is pregnant with their first. Nate plays for the Charlotte Bobcats and Haley is a Grammy winning musician._

He met her at a bar, she was unexpected, and she strode in and took a seat. The bartender knew her; he smiled and placed her usual drink in front of her. Luke stole glances at her whilst he thought she wasn't looking, she groaned inwardly, all she wanted was a quiet drink and a little conversation not some guy eyeing her up and wondering when he can take her home.

She swivelled on the bar stool and sat facing him,

'Can I help you with something?' Her eyebrow was quirked so depending on what mood she was in, she was either being playful or getting annoyed. Luke chose the latter seeing as the look behind her eyes told him to back off. She was feisty, she was sarcastic and she was devastatingly attractive, her eyes were a deep rich green and he could tell that flecks of gold would appear when she was annoyed or maybe even excited. He really wanted to find out the last one, would she be this sexy half naked, he had a suspicion that she would. Luke realized he had been staring and not saying anything, which was rude of him.

'Sorry um…yeah I mean no, can I buy you another drink?'

'Why, are you trying to get me drunk so that you can have your wicked way with me?' He laughed at the expression on her face and shook his head whilst he smiled into her eyes. He could get lost for days in those baby greens of hers.

'Sure thing stud, but just cos you buy me a drink doesn't mean you have an open invitation to my pants' He spat his drink out on the last part, she had quite the mouth on her.

'A drink first, we'll discuss the sleeping arrangements later', he smirked in her direction and caught a whisper of a smile fleeing her delicate features, he motioned for the bartender to get the lady another drink. She tipped her head and swallowed her first drink down in one, she felt the tension in her shoulders ease and she decided she would play nice tonight, besides he was kinda cute in a boy band way. He could be fun, in fact he could be just what the doctor ordered, who was she kidding he was handsome in a way that made you want to kiss his smile and he looked intelligent. Peyton found herself drawn to him, there was a gentle way about him, like he would protect you with his life and he really wouldn't need to do much of anything.

She had that feeling in her stomach that this moment she was in right now would change things for her, if she trusted in the kindness of strangers and the chance meetings of the mind she may have just been lucky enough to find what she didn't know she had been looking for. She felt happy, or at least close enough to it that there really wasn't that much difference.

Her drink was placed in front of her and he toasted to a great evening and meeting a beautiful women on his first foray into the big bad world that was New York City. She laughed at the expression on his face, innocence mixed with vulnerability he was a small town boy-she could tell from the way he spoke and the how he described being in the city for the first time.

'So, what's your name. I can't keep calling you Blondie all night long'

'It's Peyton and you are?'

'I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott-budding author and future world leader' He said the last part with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

She laughed and clinked her glass with his, 'Well you wouldn't be any worse than any previous president so here's hoping' She drank her drink and then sighed, all too soon the night would be coming to an end and she would need to leave and go home. The worst part, he was probably the most interesting man she had met in a long time and she found herself wanting to spend more time with him.

'How about I buy you a coffee tomorrow morning and you can show me all your favourite places in this city of yours?'

'I like that idea, but we should have another drink to seal the deal and then I'll let you walk me home'. He grinned at her and gestured to the barkeep for two more of the same. They spent an hour talking about music and art and they argued over who was a better author Steinbeck or F Scott Fitzgerald. Peyton favoured the latter and Luke had an ongoing love affair with all things Steinbeck. She just sat and listened to his love of literature fill the space between them and she found him so damn sexy when he got all defensive and passionate. He had kissable lips too, she had been staring at them for the last five minutes and mentally chiding herself and restraining the urge to just kiss him. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

She lent forward and saw his eyes darken a little, she felt like that was his way of saying ok. She pressed her lips to his and almost immediately he had swept her up into his arms and was gently kissing her back, she was right-he was an amazing kisser. She pulled back and lent her forehead against his, he sighed in pleasure and felt a little breathless she was so damn sexy right now-and he really wanted to know what she looked like underneath her work clothes. He would wait though, she was the kind of woman you didn't rush things with, you took your time and appreciated her and got to know her-the real her. She was a woman to be loved not a plaything and he knew the difference, there was something about her, he really wanted to take his time getting to know her.

'So that was umm..' 'Yeah, it really was-come on it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep'. Peyton stood up and reached for her coat, he reached for her hand and she slipped her small hand into his, it fit like it had been made that way-she groaned inside, she was in real danger of falling for this handsome stranger and she really had no defence against it. She wasn't sure she wanted her defences to come up and that thought scared her more than anything-she had been hurt in the past and had avoided heartache and well just men in general. She wrapped her heart in a protective layer of titanium and guarded it fiercely, she wouldn't let another man break her down and try and mold her into what he thought was the perfect version of herself.

They got to her apartment building and Luke whistled low in the midnight air, 'who are you? You must be really successful to live in a place like this'. Her apartment building was one of the oldest in Manhattan, it had giant imposing doors and a friendly doorman she had known for years, it was also on the Upper East Side.

Peyton had grown up in New York; her father was a captain of industry and had sent her to all the best schools giving her the finest education money could buy. Peyton's mother had been killed in a plane crash over Cape Cod, the summer she turned eighteen and was headed for college. She had left devastated and hardened herself and never worked harder in her life, she graduated with honours and a job offer in Los Angeles, she got it through her own hard work and dedication. She applied with her mother's maiden name and flew to the West coast on her father's jet for the interview. They loved her and hired her on the spot, Peyton left New York the very next week and settled comfortably into her new life, she had loved every minute she spent working at the record label.

Peyton came home 6 years later, a little older a little wiser and she had a business plan, one of the perks of being born wealthy was that she had a very large trust fund and she used all of it to start up her own music label. It was called P & A Red Room Records. It was in honour of her mother and her bedroom of her teenage years when she had been broody and angsty.

She could have started her record label right out of college but she had wanted to learn the business from the ground up and become a success story not another upper east sider who used her trust fund to start a company that ultimately failed. Peyton had always been a hard worker and she knew that she needed the knowledge of how everything works before she felt confident enough to use all her money and invest it in herself.

Peyton had always been smart and working in the business for six years had certainly proved that she wasn't just another feckless kid born with a silver spoon in hand. Her father was so proud of her and all her achievements, he was her biggest fan and flew out to see her every month to see how his little girl was doing, he wasn't like other dad's-he had always taken the time with her, ever since she was a baby-she had been the apple of his eye and he had fallen in love with her as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Peyton was torn out of her memories of the past and saw Luke looking at her strangely; she realized they had been standing there saying nothing for about five minutes.

'What, umm…yeah I uh run my own record label and this apartment has been in the family for years, my father gave it to me when I moved back to New York. He lives in the Hampton's and didn't need this place anymore-he said it reminded him of things that he really didn't want reminders of' Peyton realized she had been rambling and that she really didn't want to go into detail about her mother's death and all the sadness that inevitably came with that line of conversation. Luke sensed a change in her demeanour and he really didn't want to push her, so he brushed his lips lightly against hers and told her he would call her tomorrow. She waved as she walked through the doors and gave John the doorman a wave as she waited for the lift to arrive. Her apartment was dark when she pushed the front door open.

She chucked her keys and purse down and went into the kitchen, her answering machine light was blinking and she pressed play.

' you had better have a hot piece of a ass right now-or something close to it-because you stood me up-Again. I wouldn't mind so much but honey you didn't even call me. So when you get this, call me back. Oh it's B Davis you know your best friend since well, who is else is gonna love you like I do. Anyway call me back. I don't even care how late it is'. Peyton chuckled to herself, she had completely forgotten her drink date with Brooke, and she sighed and picked up the phone. She knew if she didn't call her back, Brooke would call at 6.30 and scream good Morning loudly before hanging up.

'Brooke, I'm so sorry I didn't call. I was talking with a handsome man I met in a bar. So you can maybe hold off the dogs and instead hear all about how we are going on a date tomorrow'. Brooke squealed in delight down the phone and demanded details. They spent the next twenty minutes on the phone discussing what she should wear tomorrow and promising to meet up later for dinner. Brooke told her she had to go, as her hubby was getting impatient with all the gasps and laughter.

'P I gotta go, but you have to call me tomorrow and give me all the gossip-ooh and take a picture of him'.

'Goodbye Brook give Julian my love and I'm not gonna take a picture of him-that would be weird'. Peyton hung up the phone and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into a tank top and boy shorts and slipped beneath the covers. It had been a long week and she was exhausted, all she wanted was some sleep and that feeling in the pit of her stomach to stay awhile.

It was excitement and a delicious blend of happiness, she hadn't felt this way since her mom had been alive. She fell into a dreamless slumber and was woken in the morning by her alarm, it was 7.30 and she felt more rested than she had in years. She took a long shower and took her time picking out an outfit, she had on dark skinny jeans with a hole in the knee and an emerald green top that was a little showy but set her eyes off. She put on a little make up and let her curls fall naturally to just past her shoulder blades. Even without make up or jewellery Peyton was beautiful, but a little effort and she was utterly breath taking, Luke would be floored at her appearance and she was kinda hoping he would react this way to her.

She knew he liked her, but she wanted to look good all the same, she paused in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. There was a lightness to her eyes; she could feel herself visibly relaxing as she looked forward to the impending day to be spent with Lucas.

Peyton fished around in her handbag for the ringing phone and flipped it open, it was him calling her, her lips curled into a smile and she breathed out one syllable.

'Luke…' She said his name with a hint of lust to her voice and Luke felt himself instantly get turned on, God the power this woman had over him already was ridiculous.

'Peyt, I'm outside your building, are you ready to show me your city?'

'Sure, I'll be right down'. The elevator ride down seemed to take forever and she was tapping her foot with impatience by the time it pinged at the lobby. She stepped out of the lift and made her way across the lobby, her shoes barely made a sound as she got to the front doors. She saw Luke standing in between the pillars facing the street and she felt her heart lurch in her chest, he looked so cute in the bright morning light and it took all her self-control to keep her hands and lips to herself.

'Good Morning Peyton' he turned around as soon as he smelt her scent enter the air around him, it was a heady mix of strawberry and apple and he didn't think he had ever smelt something quite so delicious. He was a fool for this woman he could tell already, he felt himself get ever deeper entangled with her and he was powerless to stop it. She was trouble and he wasn't sure he wanted to start something with her, he was only in town for the weekend and he didn't come to New York that often. If he started dating this woman then he would need to make some serious changes in his life, changes he wasn't sure he wanted to make. Of course he could just be getting ahead of himself here and jumping the gun a bit but she brought out his devil may care side and he hadn't felt this free in a long time.

'Back at ya, so coffee first then Central Park I want to show you my favourite spot in the whole city'. He nodded his head and she clasped his hand, it felt right. It felt natural and he didn't seem to mind, they went to her local coffee house and got some to go cups, they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk and she pointed out buildings to him. Some interesting some not, she showed him where she went to school and he whistled. He actually made the sound as he gazed up at a formidable white stone building that had the school's crest emblazoned on the giant oak doors leading up to the entrance. Beneath the flying eagle clutching a shield were the Latin words 'In Omnia Paratus' ready for anything. Which would have sounded corny, but Queen Margaret's School for Girls was a daunting school to look at, she giggled and told him she had happy memories of her time there, she told him stories of her and Brooke playing hooky and sneaking onto campus at night to hold parties.

He laughed as he imagined a teenage version of the woman stood before him getting into all kinds of mischief. She said she was an excellent student, but she was also a badass, Brooke brought out this side in her and well they had done everything in their power to break the rules-knowing that family money and well just who they were meant they didn't have to play by the rules that everyone else adhered to. She just smiled at him and said you're only young once, plus we didn't do anything that illegal-just some light breaking and entering-possibly a little damage and maybe a grand theft auto.

Luke raised his eyebrows at this revelation and asked her what they stole, she said that her and Brooke had taken the limo to the Hampton's and used the next door neighbours boat as they couldn't find the keys to her dad's. The cops were called but when they found out who had been behind the theft all charges were dropped providing they perform community service. She spent the summer she turned seventeen, tutoring inner city kids in Harlem and she had never felt more alive in her life, she said it had forced her to see the real world and not the one through dollar signs. She saw the aching grind and poverty and vowed to do something about it.

Peyton used the money her mother had left her and set up a scholarship foundation designed to specifically help under privileged children go to college or start up their own company. It was a non-profit organisation and had the backing of some major companies thanks to her dad and also because it gave them a tax break. It was a multi-million dollar enterprise that was run by Brooke and herself as figureheads. They had a manager do all the day-to-day stuff; they just got involved when a project caught their eye. Brooke ran her own fashion empire and Luke sighed out loud when he realized who Brooke was, of Clothes Ova Bros.

' is your best friend?'

'Yeah, we grew up together, she's kinda special to me-she's the only one that ever really let me be well me and I love her back just as fiercely'

'So Lucas Scott-tell me about yourself-are you related to Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats or is it just a coincidence?' He laughed.

'Yeah he's my half brother-which is a long story, I'll tell you another day. He's married to my best friend and they are about to have their first child'.

'Wow, who would have thought it huh? You related to an NBA all star and a successful author to boot. Not to mention your friends with the hottest record label owner in New York City'

'Oh yeah, do I know him?'

She playfully swatted his chest and he felt the spark ignite between them, he looked into her eyes and he knew she had felt it too. She would have to be devoid of emotion not to have felt it, plus the look in her eye told him she had not only felt it but she wanted to do something about it. She tugged his sleeve over to where she told him this was the best view of the city.

He told her he already had the best view of the city and he didn't need to come here to see it. She blushed and the pinkness returned to her cheeks, God she was adorable, he used his index finger to tilt her chin upwards. He guided her lips closer to him and pulled her in for a slow and gentle kiss full of hope and maybe even a promise for the future. He hadn't decided yet what they were, he just wanted to take things slow and see where they ended up.

They stood in Central Park and kissed like a couple of teenagers playing hooky from school, it felt like coming home and taking flight all at the same time. Peyton pulled him closer by grabbing his collar and he placed his hands on her hips. He touched a strip of bare skin where her top had ridden up and she gasped in surprise, he was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time.

She broke from his embrace and smiled goofily up into his face, his eyes were glazed over and held a far away look in them. They were just a boy and girl standing underneath a clear blue sky in the middle of Central Park and she had never felt more complete she was waiting for the bubble to burst, it was inevitable, and they were from two different worlds. Her life was in New York and he lived in Tree Hill, she really wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye, but she would enjoy the time they had together because if this was they all had then she owed it to herself to just live in the moment and take what ever was coming her way.

'Well, that was…' Luke was at a loss for words, she was perfect-or at least her imperfections had yet to be shown and all he saw was the curve of her lip and the curls hanging down her face. He saw hope and maybe lust beneath her lashes and he was dreading the departure on Monday it was going to be so much harder leaving knowing all that was gonna be left behind.

'Yeah it really was. Come on, I wanna show you my other favourite places in New York'. He held her hand like he never wanted to let go and she leaned into him and breathed in his scent, she walked them through the park and took him on the tour. Three hours had passed and her phone had just started ringing, she knew it was going to be Brooke asking where the hell she was.

'Luke I gotta take this, she'll just keep ringing me if I don't' Luke nodded his head and sat down on a bench and just let the city sink into him, he could picture himself being here if it meant being closer to her. It was the first time he had ever pictured himself living anywhere else other than Tree Hill. It felt kinda nice to be able to imagine a life for himself here, sure he had Haley and Nate but Tree Hill didn't have Peyton and he was beginning to wonder if he had a choice. He couldn't rush it with her though; he could feel something big happening he just didn't know quite what it all meant.

'Brooke it's me, I'm sorry I lost track of time. No I'm still with him. Ok, are you sure, well ok-yeah I'll be there in ten minutes. No don't send a car we'll catch a cab. Ok, see you soon, bye'. Peyton sighed and hung up.

'Luke she wants to meet you and well I really couldn't refuse seeing as how I stood her up last night and well now we're late for dinner. Let's go'. They caught a cab and Peyton could feel the butterflies dancing like a hoe down in Texas across her stomach. She knew Brooke would probe and ask embarrassing questions that would make both of them uncomfortable, she was nothing if not direct and not everyone was used to the scrutiny that Brooke would put you under.

'Whatever happens tonight, just know that I'm really sorry. Brooke is kind of intense and she is probably going to ask you lots of embarrassing questions and be a nuisance in general'.

'Relax Peyton, I'm sure I can handle myself just fine. I was raised by a single mom so I know the score. She just wants to make sure that you're not wasting your time by seeing someone like me and well she's your best friend so she has your best interests at heart. Don't even worry about it, I'm sure that everything will be just fine' He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and pulled her closer to him, she melted into his embrace and felt more content than she had in years.

They arrived at the restaurant and Luke paid for the cab in spite of Peyton's protests and he pulled her out of the cab. She took a deep breath and wound her arm around his waist, he pulled her closer and they walked towards the front entrance. Before the reached the doors he pulled her flush against him and kissed her long and deep, she was taken by surprise as the way he was kissing her felt like they should really be alone and with a lot less clothing on.

'What was that?'

He smirked at the flush on her cheeks and the lust in her eyes.

'If dinner gets bad, just remember that you have something to look forward to'

She laughed and kissed him on the lips, a little less heated this time around but with real feeling behind it. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

'Come on Blondie, let's go see what the firing squad has in store for us'.

'Peyton, you made it. You must be Lucas. I'm Brooke and this is my husband Julian'. Brooke had stood from the table and made the introductions, Julian pulled Peyton into a friendly hug and she whispered a thank you in his ear he just smiled at her and knew instinctively what she was referring to. Brooke was on her third drink which meant she was going to be mellow and not bombard them with questions. Thank god for Julian-they both seemed a little tipsy which meant this wouldn't be awkward and uncomfortable but possibly rowdy and uncontrollable. Wonderful Peyton thought, now he gets to see my friends potentially wasted and well-Sod it, she ordered a bottle of wine for the table and picked up her menu.

'P don't think by ignoring me that you are forgiven and won't be asked questions by me about Lucas over there or about your day'

'I wouldn't dream of it Brooke, but before you ask your questions can we please order a starter I'm starving'

They ordered all the food in one go as it was becoming increasingly obvious that Brooke would have forgotten all about food in the onslaught of the questions.

'So Lucas what brings you to this city of ours?'

'I'm publishing my first novel and I had to come here and meet with the editor and publishing company. I met Peyton on the first night, I was sitting in a bar and she walked in and sat down sighing in frustration. I liked her even then'.

He placed his hand over hers on top of the table and traced lazy circles on her hand whilst playing with her fingers. God just one touch from him and she was ready to hail a cab and haul ass outta there, if it had been anyone but Brooke then she would have made up an excuse and practically sprinted out of there.

'An author huh? What's the subject about?'

'Brooke, slow down honey, let the guy catch his breath'. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

'I grew up in Tree Hill, single parent home. I have a half brother who plays for the Charlotte bobcats. Haley my sister in law is a musician. My novel is about falling in love when you're a kid and realizing that some things are just not meant to be. I have an uncle and a little sister who I'm close to. I play basketball and coach a local high school team. I think that covers everything that Brooke was going to ask'. Brooke smiled at him and knew Peyton had met her match, he was everything she had always been looking for and not quite finding. Plus he could hold his own with her which was a feat in and of itself.

'Well, well-looks like Brooke has finally met someone who can give her a run for her money'. Julian was smiling at Luke and raised his glass to toast him, he felt accepted. It was like being part of an exclusive club that you wanted to be a member of but it wasn't something you joined-it was something you either were made to fit or you were left out in the cold.

The night wore on and the table got even rowdier, Luke knew he had made it, they were all getting along so well at this point. Brooke was looking a little worse for wear and well Peyton just looked like Peyton-she didn't look drunk although she had matched Brooke drink for drink. She had a goofy grin on her face and she was talking about getting a cab and maybe a nightcap (code for you're staying over). Brooke and Julian called for the check and paid before the other two could even get their wallets out. They hugged goodbye and promised to keep in touch, Brooke and Julian glided into the waiting town car and said they would see Peyton next week.

They went for a walk and the city lights twinkled at them, it all seemed so magical, Luke couldn't help but get that ache deep within him that all too soon this would be over and that the real world beckoned. He brought her closer to him and pressed a kiss to the side of her head and they strolled the few blocks to her apartment building. Words weren't exchanged and it was a pleasant walk.

'This was…'

'Yeah it really was, do you want to come up for a night cap?' He didn't need to be asked twice, he took her hand and they walked across the foyer. The lift got there sooner than expected and Peyton began to feel nervous, so she kissed him. He walked them back into the lift and pressed her up against the wall. She gasped in surprise and deepened the kiss. They arrived at the penthouse at what seemed like mere seconds later, both were a little out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and all he could think about was getting her inside like now before he did something indecent with her in the hallway.

She fumbled with her keys and pushed the door open, Luke took her hand and she led him over to the living room. She shook her shoes off and made herself comfortable, he undid his tie and untied his shoes, he placed them carefully side by side and she laughed at his OCD antics.

'What's so funny Blondie?'

'Do you always do that with your shoes?

'Not always, but I want to be able to find them in the morning and flinging them across the room doesn't really appeal to me' He smiled at her and she just kissed him before he could explain any more she really didn't need to hear the why, how and when all she wanted was him on her and there really wasn't anything else to say.

Her phone started ringing in her bag just as Luke was pulling her top off, she sighed and groaned and he thought it was both sexy and adorable.


	2. Old Troubles & New Memories

Chapter 2, Old Troubles & New Memories

'I have to take this' Peyton saw that it was Serena calling her, it was late which meant only one thing she was back in town and she needed to see her.

'Serena hi, now isn't really a good time-could we pick this up in the morning?'

'Peyton I need you to send a car, I'm at a bar in the West Village and I'm too drunk to move can you please just get someone over here?' Serena hung up before Peyton could say another word. Peyton cursed and sighed before calling her father's driver and giving him the address of the bar Serena was in-she told him to drop her off back at the Penthouse and that John the doorman would let her in.

Serena was back in town and that could only mean one thing, she needed a place to crash and more than likely a shoulder to cry on. So much for a romantic and hot evening in with her new man.

Peyton, Brooke and Serena had all gone to Queen Margaret's school for Girls and she had been the beautiful curly haired brunette who had turned heads since the age of fourteen. She was Canadian and had a mouth on her that had gotten them into trouble more times than they cared to remember. She was the kind of friend you loved having, she was fiercely loyal, trust worthy and hilarious in any situation. She could put even the most nervous person at ease and she was a joy to be around-except when she was alone and home for the first time in months. Peyton smelt trouble, her voice had held a slight tremor and she hadn't sounded like her bubbly self, it didn't matter what they were doing or where they were, if either Brooke or Serena called they dropped everything and went running. It was the unwritten girl code that hadn't changed over the years, they were each other's family and if one of them was in trouble the other two would be there for them.

Peyton briefly explained who Serena was and when she would be getting there, she said he could stay and that he should probably meet her as she was the other point to their triangle. Luke didn't want to leave and went to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on, she thanked him as he walked back in and sat down she could hear the pot boiling and she knew he had made enough for all three of them. The fact that he as already thinking about the arrival of Serena and what she would need gave her a warm glow.

They heard Serena before they saw her, she was singing loudly and appeared to be dancing herself silly out in the hallway. They could hear the clack of heels on the wooden floorboards and then they heard the loud thunk as she launched herself at the door. The giggling that came after had Peyton laughing quietly to herself and getting up to open the front door.

Serena was unlike anyone you would ever meet, she was loud, sweet, caring and beautiful inside and out. Peyton opened the doors and found herself all tangled up with Serena who had wrapped her body around her friends.

'Serena, you made it. I'd like you meet someone-then you are going to have some coffee and if you want we can have a chat'. Serena looked up at her friend and nodded her head.

'Luke this is my very best friend Serena' Luke walked towards her friend and shook her hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Luke. I need to sit and drink something that doesn't have alcohol in it-do you think you could help me out with that?' He nodded his head and Peyton winked at him, she pressed her lips lightly against his and then dragged Serena over to the couch. They sat down and then Serena lent over and put her head in Peyton's lap, she stroked her hair and soothed her by murmuring it will be ok, until she felt her friend relax.

Luke brought in two coffee cups and said he would leave those two alone to talk. Peyton eased Serena's head out from her lap and crossed the room to Luke, she showed him where her bedroom was and said he could sleep there and that she would join him later. He kissed her forehead and said to take her time, he would wait for her, she felt like putting Serena to bed right then and there but realized her friend needed her more than Luke and that if the roles were reversed she would be pissed at Serena for ditching her to go be with a guy she had just met.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and went back to the lounge, Serena was sitting up and sipping her coffee. She had a sad far away look in her eyes and Peyton knew it was something bad this time, heart ache is what was hiding behind those eyes and she had never felt more helpless.

'Serena talk to me, tell me what happened?'

'I came back for him you know, I was happy in Paris but when he called and said he missed me I dropped everything and caught the first flight back. I went straight to my apartment and got changed I met him in the West Village he told me he loved me and that he saw a future of us together. I had waited months for him to say that to me, but when I saw him saying all those things to me. I realized something I couldn't see myself in his future not anymore. Paris taught me to survive and believe in myself again, being back in New York it just doesn't feel like it used to-you know?'

Peyton nodded her head and said she understood, she had a love/hate affair with the place she grew up-on the one hand she loved the city and on the other it reminded her of her mother on a daily basis. It hurt sometimes to just be in the city knowing her mother would never join her for drinks at Spago or have cocktails on the yacht docked in the Hudson. Memories of her childhood sometimes overwhelmed Peyton and she couldn't help but grow sad at the future where her mother didn't get to see the woman she was becoming.

'Serena what did you tell him?'

'I told him I needed more time to think about all of this and that I couldn't give him an answer tonight. He nodded his head and we drank all night, that's when I knew I needed to see you and well Brooke wasn't picking up so I called you'.

'Serena I think we should talk about this when you have had some rest and you don't feel so upset-ok. I'll be right across the hall if you need me, just come on in and you can snuggle up with me ok?' Serena nodded her head and they walked with their arms slung around their waists, it was how they were with each other, affectionate and loving and just letting the other know that it would be ok.

'Goodnight S, get some rest. You can come and sleep with us if you feel like that's what you need ok?'

'Thanks P, you're always there for me, no matter the time or circumstance'

'I always will be ok-now get some rest-you look a fright'. Serena giggled and closed the door behind her. Peyton walked across the space between her room and the guest bedroom and pushed open the door, he was lying on his side and his hair was mussed up but he looked so damn sexy-he was shirtless as well. Good lord, was he trying to kill her? She stepped into her bedroom and crossed to the walk in wardrobe she stepped out of her jeans and quickly pulled on a tank top and some boy shorts, she slipped beneath the covers and felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she turned and kissed him on the lips, it was a sweet tender kiss full of love and affection. He murmured beautiful and sexy and how much he wanted her, she felt a warm glow glide right through her. She kissed him once more and then said they both needed some rest. He pulled her so that her head was resting on his chest and she slung her legs over his, he smiled and they both fell asleep happier than either of them cared to remember.

She shifted in her sleep and felt his arms tighten around her, he kissed her head and then she felt herself fall a littler deeper into sleep or it could have been love. She just knew that after tonight something had shifted with her, she didn't want to spend nights without him wrapping his arms around her and protecting her and maybe even loving her. She didn't feel scared or like this was so huge she couldn't deal with it, she felt like finally it was right she could make this work or die trying. She really hoped it was the former rather than the latter option.

She felt the draft of air on her arms and a warm body snuggle closer to her, she felt Serena's arms tuck themselves around her middle and she breathed in deeply. Serena was in a bad way, she pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead letting her know that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. She felt a tear pool in her eye and she hugged her friend closer, why was it that when things were starting to go her way her friend showed up after six months more broken than when she had left.

Luke felt the extra presence in the room and he stirred and looked over, Serena had turned her back and Peyton had her arms around her middle. Luke snuggled closer and Peyton turned to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips he pulled her over so that she was laying her head on his chest. Serena woke up and Peyton just opened her arm and felt Serena rest her head in the space between her arm and head. She kissed the side of her head and then all three of them smiled at one another, it felt strangely comfortable even though Luke and Peyton barely knew each other and this was the first time they were sharing a bed. She just giggled and tucked her body in closer to his, Serena slung her legs lazily over Peyton's and snuggled in for the night, it felt like every sleep over those two had ever had. They always woke up tangled up in each other, there was nothing sexual about it, they just needed someone to hold onto in the night and it was comfort and love in its purest form. Two souls giving the other a little bit of what they needed and it made them better as friends.

Serena couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been friends with Peyton, it was just the way it had always been, comfort, love and a bond that even death couldn't break. They were just who they were and there really wasn't anything more to be said, Luke fell a little harder seeing Peyton care so deeply about her friend that she let her sleep with them knowing it was what she needed. She was amazing in little ways that he was soon coming to realize were integral to who she was, she couldn't be who she was without this enormous heart she gave freely to those she let in. The death of her mother had obviously had a profound effect on her, but she had never stopped believing in the healing power of love and the strength that you can draw from that. She took care of people and in turn they gave her everything she needed to just live her life the way you should live your life.

She was fearless, loving, wildly unpredictable and a surprise in every way, she was Peyton-she was a friend. She was quickly becoming something more to Luke he realized after that night, she was in every way the imperfect answer to the perfect question. Could he live without her? Yes, did he want to? No, he wanted to kiss her underneath a full moon, he wanted her small hand tucked inside his own, he wanted love and kisses that meant something-he wanted her and he couldn't see himself without all those things. Going home to Tree Hill was going to kill him a little inside, he decided that he would deal with all of this in the morning, he desperately needed sleep and by the looks of things so did they. He kissed her one more time because he really couldn't help himself, she murmured something against his lips and then she was gone, fully asleep with a goofy smile on her face.

Luke woke up early and felt an arm across his stomach, her curls were pressed into his chest and Serena had shifted in the night until she was practically lying across Peyton, they looked so cute he felt his breath catch in his throat. He slipped out of bed and found his camera phone, he took a picture and smiled to himself. Peyton woke up when she felt him no longer underneath her, he was standing by the window with just his boxer shorts on, she silently got out of bed and encircled his waist from behind.

He turned and pressed a kiss to her lips, she gripped his sides and pulled him closer craving the feel and taste of him.

'Good morning beautiful, did you sleep ok?'

'Morning, I slept very well thank you. Apart from when Serena couldn't stop kicking in her sleep, I just pulled her over me, she stopped moving after that'. He laughed and embraced her, she could feel how fast his heart was beating and couldn't help but feel glad that she had this effect on him. She palmed his cheeks and drew him in for a kiss, he deepened it as he traced lazy circles on the strip of bare skin that had revealed itself as she stood on her tips of her toes and kissed him. He heard her gasp as his hands gripped her harder.

'Well well, Good morning to you both. I trust you all slept well, and well given the scene I just woke up to it looks as though I interrupted something last night, I would apologize but given that Peyton is my best friend there really doesn't seem to be much point'. Serena had a smile on her face and she could tell there was a lot of sparks flying between the two of them, she knew that they had more than enough time to address that, so for the moment she was content to sit back against the headboard and allow the events of the night before play like a movie reel inside her head. She had the distinct feeling that perhaps she had made a mistake when she had rejected Adam, but she really didn't want to think about that right now. She would call Brooke and spend the day gossiping and shopping, she knew that would go a long way to getting her back into the swing of things.

'Well I'd love to stay and witness the conception of my future nephew or niece but I really want to see Brooke' Serena got out of bed and took a shower, Peyton just shook her head and Luke laughed whilst feeling that Serena's idea didn't sound at all bad. She kissed him and he moved her over to the bed, things got hot and heavy very quickly.

'Luke ok stop, I want this too but not with Serena in the next room and I would like to get to know you better'. He smiled into her eyes and rolled away from her, she thought she had been rejected when she felt his arm pull her flush against his body, she settled her head in the nook he had created for her and she sighed in contentment. Just lying here with him she already felt like it was going to be a great day. They lay there together not saying anything and she felt her eyelids grow heavy, Luke had already fallen asleep and she felt herself drift off as well.

Serena changed into some of Peyton's clothes and wrote her a short note saying she would stay with Brooke tonight and that she should have some fun. She took a moment and stared at the best friend sleeping peacefully next to her new love and a smile graced her features, Peyton deserved happiness and it looked good on her.

She left and got to Brooke's around 10, she went straight on up and knocked on the front door. Brooke squealed in delight and wrapped her into a loving embrace. They had missed just hanging out and Brooke was thrilled to see her after so long. She could tell trouble was brewing on the horizon and had told Julian to make himself scarce. Peyton had texted her this morning telling her to expect Serena and some heartache. Julian had kissed his wife and told her he would see her later for dinner with girls. She had felt like making love to him then and there but she knew Serena was arriving any moment and so she had to settle with a promise of later and a long slow kiss that almost turned to something else. Julian definitely knew how to please his wife and even after three years of marriage he still made her catch her breath and thank god every day for giving her an amazing husband. She fell more in love with him each day and he never stopped telling her how much he loved her, they were a cute couple and equally successful so there was no real competition between them career wise. Julian ran his own Indie Production company and brought home a very substantial salary, Brooke was the head of a fashion empire that had been in the family for years and she had made it an international label.

They spent the morning shopping and gossiping and Brooke was informed of what had Serena in such a tail spin. There were no easy solutions and she didn't just want to tell her it was going to be ok until they had at least spoken to Adam and heard his side of the story. Adam was a cousin of Julian's and Brooke knew that he was probably hurting as well, he had been a mess when Serena upped sticks and moved to Paris, months of moping had gone by and Brooke had spent the best half of every month convincing him to just tell Serena how he felt. It seemed like he had finally taken her advice although he hadn't exactly got the answer he had hoped for he knew he would probably need to work on winning her back.

'Serena, you can't just not deal with this. I know you just got back but you have got to talk to him ok honey. I do not want to spend the next six months dealing with a his broken heart and trying to convince him to wait for you-if you have no intention of going to him. Call him, go for drinks and dinner and be an adult'.

'I know your right but I'll see him tomorrow, tonight I just want to spend on my own. Is your apartment in the West Village vacant I can't face going back to my old apartment'. Brooke handed the keys to her and Serena left without another word.

'Peyton it's Brooke, Serena is staying in the West Village can you check on her in the morning make sure she's doing ok'

'Sure thing, I need to meet up with a band manager in the area anyway so I'll call in on my way back'.

Peyton hung up the phone and turned to her left, he was standing at the window gazing down as the afternoon sun blazed a hazy trail across the sky. His face was in profile and she had a strong urge to sketch him just as he was, deep in thought and watching the sun go down, she moved silently out of the room and got her sketch pad and pencils. She took a comfortable seat in the lounge and began sketching him. Twenty minutes had passed and he hadn't moved an inch, he'd noticed her in the room, he had seen her leave and come back and he knew he was being drawn but he didn't want to break the moment. He looked at her and saw her brow furrowed in concentration she had almost finished her sketch it looked incredibly life like and he smiled as she signed her name with a flourish. She stowed her art supplies away and closed the pad, she wasn't ready to show him what she had drawn. She wanted to frame it and maybe even add some colour.

He asked what she wanted to do this evening and she said nothing at all but maybe kiss awhile and then see what happens. It sounded pretty damn good to him, he pulled her to her feet and cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a slow yet passionate kiss. He had her heart racing from the moment his lips touched hers and she really didn't know if she wanted to stop what they were doing when it got beyond the kissing stage. A large part of her was saying go for it, but the voice of sanity in her head was saying don't go there yet, your body might be ready but your emotional stability is really not. She groaned as she realized that she wouldn't be getting any and neither would he, Luke found it adorable that she got so easily frustrated.

'Peyton there's no rush for us to be physical with one another. In fact I would prefer to wait and get to know you better. Because if it's as amazing as I imagine it will be, me leaving tomorrow is not gonna happen. Unfortunately I really do need to get home, I'm coaching the first game of the season and as Head Coach I sorta have to be there'. He looked into her eyes smiling at her and kissed her chastely on the lips. He felt her smile against his own and he knew with a certainty and clarity of mind that this was it for him. He would never kiss another woman's lips, Peyton had staked a claim on them and she was also stealing a part of his heart. Something told him it was too soon and that he shouldn't feel this strongly about her, but he really didn't care. She was the imperfect answer to the perfect question. Yes he wanted her in his life for as long as she could possibly commit to, he would give her the world, his heart and soul if that's what it took to get her to stay.

'Let's have some dinner and watch a film or we could listen to music' They ordered take out and sat on the floor in the living room, jazz music playing softly in the background and they talked about everything and nothing. They both felt more comfortable in each other's company than they had ever felt in anyone else's and it felt really good to connect with someone like that. It had been a long time since they had been this at ease, but it felt right somehow. Peyton was dreading tomorrow morning and his departure.

'Let's go to bed' Peyton had been yawning for the last half hour and she had early morning meetings that she needed to be ready for. They changed for bed and she settled herself comfortably in his arms and kissed him on the lips. It was a promise of another time when they could be together, she would kiss him again and she would mean it. He couldn't wait and was already thinking about moving up to New York and maybe even coaching a high school team in the city. Peyton knew everyone and so maybe she could help him in that area, it was early days yet but he really wish he had more time to just be with her. They fell asleep, her legs all tangled up with his and she pressed a kiss to his chest whilst she slept, even unconscious she was loving and deeply sexy. It took a giant amount of self will to stop himself from throwing her down and having his way with her.

He had never been more turned on in his life, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, she stirred and kissed him on the lips. She woke up a little more and threw caution to the wind, she sat on top of him and felt his desire for her pressing up against her, he groaned and pulled her so that she was lying flush against his body.

'Peyton I really want you, but we should wait'. She kissed him again and went to move when he just grabbed her arms and said, 'Lie on me, I'll sleep better this way' . She lay half on him and felt loved and secure and very horny. Sleep didn't come easy but eventually his heart beat lulled her into unconsciousness. They slept soundly and she woke up still half on top of him and she kissed him sweetly on the lips before hopping out of bed and showering.

She was even more beautiful in the morning, she stepped out of the shower and Luke was standing in front of her. He kissed her and pressed her up against the wall of the shower, she felt so turned on she immediately hooked her legs around his waist he groaned. She felt so good in all the right ways and some of the bad too.

She gently eased herself down and off him but not before kissing him a little longer, then she pushed him into the shower and left to go get ready for her first morning meeting.

Luke had gone to his hotel earlier in the weekend and picked up his suitcase of clothes, he had everything he needed in Peyton's closet so changing there hadn't been a problem. He stepped out of the shower and she was standing in the bedroom fully dressed and made up, she took his breath away in a simple pair of jeans and floaty purple top, she was wearing ballet pumps and she looked like a college student.

She looked perfect, he kissed her just because and then went and got himself dressed. Peyton grabbed a jacket and her purse and slung her keys and phone inside and was ready to go.

'Luke you can use my town car to get to the airport Brooke sent her car to go down town with me, she's going to be in meetings all day and wasn't using it, so she said it was mine for the rest of the day'

'Babe I could have caught a taxi you didn't have to do that-and since when do you have a town car'

'Luke I've had a driver and a car since I was ten years old, but when I first met you I thought it would be more fun to catch cabs. Besides I wouldn't want you growing complacent with the luxury lifestyle. Just because you have money doesn't mean you throw your weight around. Everything I have I worked hard to get it. Having a driver just makes it easier on me'.

He smiled at her and pinched himself just make sure that he wasn't dreaming, she smirked at him and closed the front door behind them. They got to the lobby and Bobby her driver was waiting curbside for them. Parked right behind him was Brooke's driver Casey she was a scream and Peyton knew she was in for a funny morning.

'Luke call me when you get in ok, I don't care how late it is. I just want hear your voice before I go to bed'

'I'll be seeing you' He kissed her long and slow on the lips and she clutched his collar bringing him closer to her, she couldn't get enough of those kisses and suddenly New York the city that never slept seemed like the loneliest place on earth with his departure.

He sighed and pulled away from her, he waved goodbye as he sunk back into the leather seats and she hopped into her own town car and told Casey to hit it. They had a busy day ahead of them and she needed to get down town like ten minutes ago.

Casey had been driving for Brooke ever since she moved to the city and she was an aspiring punk rocker whom Peyton was considering signing to her label. She was good, really good and would probably be an overnight success, but she needed to pay her dues first and have the stability of the driving job before Peyton would consider stealing her away from Brooke. Truth be told if she didn't sign her soon chances are someone else would, she was going to invite her down the studio on Friday and get her to lay a track down. She called her assistant and asked her to book tickets on the red eye for tonight destination Tree Hill. She really didn't want to sleep alone and once she signed this new band she would have a week of prep before they came into the studio.

This basically meant that Peyton had time on her hands and what better place to spend it than in a back water town with the man who'd stolen a place in her heart and whom she really needed to just be with. The manager was a friendly guy with a great sense of humour and the band members were dedicated musicians whose sound was a cross between Elvis Costello and The Killers, soulful punk was how Peyton would describe them. They were really laid back and didn't want to be with a major label anymore they wanted more personal attention and someone to capture their raw sound and not try and manufacture what they thought they should sound like. Peyton Sawyer was a logical choice, she said she would have the contracts drawn up and sent first thing tomorrow.

She hopped into the car and went straight to the studio, Casey said she would call her later just to see if she needed a ride. Peyton smiled and thanked her, once inside the building she checked her messages and e-mailed a few people. Luke called just as she was in the middle of listening to Casey's demo, she pressed paused and answered her phone.

'Hey Blondie, have arrived safely back home and I'm just heading out the door for a game with Nate. I'll call you later and see how your day went' They spoke for a few more minutes and then she said she had to go as she had another call coming through. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that he loved her, but he wanted to see her face when he said those words and he didn't want to scare her off. He was feeling pretty terrified at his own depth of feeling for her. So he said goodbye and hurried out the door. Peyton spoke to her lawyer and he sent the contracts out an hour later, it was all pretty standard and she sat back in her chair and let it all sink in. She had finished early, she called Brooke and they agreed to meet in twenty minutes.

'P did you see S this morning'

'Shit, I forgot. I'm sure she's fine-call her and tell her to meet us at the usual place for drinks'

'Ok, I'll call her see you soon honey'

'Yep, bye Brooke'. Peyton hung and called Serena, she said she was fine and that Brooke had literally just hung up after asking her to come for drinks.

Brooke and Serena were sitting chatting and laughing they had ordered three Gin and Tonics and Peyton took her seat across from them, she took a sip and exhaled. She felt relaxed and excited she had to leave in an hour to catch her flight-she had Casey go to her apartment and pack a case-she would be there soon and then it was off to North Carolina. Peyton didn't tell either of them of her plans but she would call them when she landed and tell them where she was, otherwise they would only worry and call her constantly. Which was normally endearing would quickly become annoying. They finished there drinks, gave each other quick hugs and kisses and then Brooke and Serena left to go meet Julian for dinner. Peyton said she had some work left to do and that she needed to get to it, no one questioned her-it wasn't unusual for Peyton to go back to work and then finish up late.

Casey was waiting outside with a smile firmly in place, the drive to the airport flew by and after what seemed no time at all they were outside JFK. She hopped out of the car gave Casey a wave and disappeared into the airport. Tree Hill here I come, the flight was short and she was practically biting her nails to the quick in anticipation of seeing Luke again, it was a heady mix of lust, love and well everything else.

She caught a cab to his house and saw that the lights were on, he was definitely home, she didn't know which door to knock on. She opted for the one with black paint on it, she tapped the glass and heard the shuffle of footsteps move across the floor, she got nervous again and took a deep breath. Luke opened the door and couldn't believe she was really standing in front of him. He blinked a few times and Haley called out behind him 'Luke honey who is it?'

Peyton was surprised she thought he had lived alone, hearing a woman's voice call him honey and then the woman came into view. She was beautiful, she had silky brown hair and she was stunning, she put her arm around his waist and looked enquiringly at Peyton.

'Peyton this is my wife'


	3. Go Ahead A Steal My Heart

**Chapter 2, Go Ahead And Steal Pieces of My Heart**

Haley smacked him on the shoulder and shoved him aside whilst Peyton stood there in shock.

'He's kidding, I'm Haley his sister in law, Nate had an away game so I thought I'd stay over at Luke's he usually keeps me company but he was tired so I came over instead-Come on in, Luke has told me so much about you already'

Peyton stepped through the doorway and noticed she was standing in his bedroom; she dumped her bag on the bed and lightly kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and she deepened the kiss, he put his hands on her hips and gripped her tighter, he didn't want to let go but he knew Haley was waiting for them to join her.

'Hey guys, listen I'm gonna head over to Mouth and Millie's place, I'll be staying at mine tonight but it was really great meeting you Peyton-coffee tomorrow whilst Luke's at work' Haley left after Peyton agreed to the morning date and she hugged her brother in law goodbye.

They were alone and had moved to the lounge it felt somehow safer to be sitting in there, having a bed in close proximity was very tempting for both of them. Having said that Peyton had no problem with a couch or a wall or anywhere really-as long, as it was Luke doing the things she knew he could do to her, she was up for anything.

'So, have you eaten yet?' Peyton looked at Luke and shook her head; he stood up and beckoned for her to follow him. He rooted around in the fridge and found leftovers from his meal earlier; he heated it up and served it to Peyton. It was chicken, a full roast and it tasted delicious. She sighed in contentment and he poured some wine, it felt nice having her here amongst his things. Just her sitting at the kitchen table, she looked like she belonged there and it didn't feel weird to think of her this way. She just made everything so effortless between them, she had flown all this way because she felt like it and there really wasn't anything sexy than that.

She looked at him and smirked he was staring at her, she didn't mind-he was looking at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. It looked like fascination coupled with love, she felt tingly all over, shivers were running down her arms and her heart was pounding in her chest.

'What, do I have food on my face?'

'No, you're just so beautiful and I don't think you even realize it-which just makes you even more stunning' He lent over the table and kissed her, she tasted of home and the wine she had been sipping. She had already finished eating and they sat at the table talking and laughing. She told him about her day and he filled her in on the small town goings on. She looked interested and they enjoyed the evening just sitting and talking and getting to know each other better.

'So, I have a few things I need to do tomorrow but I'm free all afternoon-we should do something together-you can show me all your favourite places'.

'I would love to, how about we have some coffee and sit on the porch we can just watch the stars and you can tell me about how you want to spend the week'. Luke shooed her out of the kitchen and set her up on the porch swing with a blanket and a kiss on the lips, she had palmed the back of his neck and pulled his collar closer to her. He had almost pushed her down and had her right then and there but he really wanted to respect her and let things take their natural course.

He made some fresh coffee and took two mugs with him; she was sitting back with her eyes closed and resting her hands in her lap. She looked so at home here he felt an ache in his heart just looking at her; she was so beautiful when she thought she was alone. Truth be told she had sensed his presence but had enjoyed the feeling of having his eyes on her, she hadn't wanted to break the moment, so she stayed like that with her eyes closed. She felt his hot breath on her face and his lips were on hers, he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth a little more, his tongue eagerly sought out hers and she felt a tingle go right down her spine. He made he feel things that should be felt after months of knowing that person, years of familiarity instead he just touched and caressed her loving the taste of her being so close and all wrapped up in him.

She sighed into his embrace and ran her hands through his dirty blond locks, she pulled him until he was sitting next to her and then she straddled his hips. She shifted and got comfortable all the while placing kisses to his chest, his face, anywhere there was exposed flesh her lips made sure to leave a flaming trail of lust and passion. Luke couldn't quite believe that he had met someone as passionate about her career as she was when she wanted another person. She was feisty and fiery, like night and day one minute she would be sitting deep in thought the next she would be straddling his hips and pressing herself closer to him just because she felt the need to be closer to him.

'Peyton stop, I want this baby I do-but not on my porch and not in view of anyone either walking or driving down the street. Let's take it inside' She stood up and followed him into the bedroom, his eyes were several shades darker already and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip in anticipation of what was to come.

He took that little sign from her as the go ahead, he pulled her closer until just a thin strip of skin was bared, he stroked it tenderly with his hand and felt her take a breath. He kissed her slowly on the lips and moved his hands up her bare back and almost had a heart attack when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, his hands roamed over her silky smooth flesh and she hooked her long legs around his waist, she felt comfortable mounting him in such a way and he sure wasn't complaining.

He walked them slowly over to the bed and pulled her shirt up slowly, he pressed feather like kisses all the way up her belly and then let his tongue flick over her nipple hardening it as she arched her back in pleasure and pulled him closer to her. She was craving the feel of his skin on hers and she pushed his top up as her fingernails raked down his back, it was his turn to gasp as she continued moving her hands further down his back. She hooked her hands beneath his waistband and tugged his pants down, he kicked them off his ankles and got to work on shedding her pants, three seconds later she was topless and wearing just a teeny tiny pair of panties. He felt himself harden just by staring at her, he locked eyes with her and smiled, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled his lips down to hers.

'I need you Luke' he wasn't one for hesitating or slowing this all down, it was inevitable, he needed her-she needed him, there really wasn't anything else to do but take her and in doing so he realized they would be on a whole other level of screwed. He didn't care, he paused above her and gathered her hands above her head, he pushed into her hard and she moaned at the friction and the delicious way he seemed to feel as he filled her whole, he pushed harder and she gripped the headboard as he pounded just that little bit harder in to her. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting ever closer to her point of no return, he bent over her and slowed down, he kissed away her tension and she felt a piece of herself forever tied to this man. She was done for, he had ruined her for anyone else-this thought alone made her wetter and more pleased than if he had just gone straight to it and made love to her the minute he saw her. She loved that he had waited and been more than patient.

A few slow thrusts later and her pulling him deeper they were both screaming each other's names out as they came together, it had felt so much better than she had imagined. She lay breathless beneath him a thin sheen of sweat covering her body, he lay down on his back next to her and she scooted closer, her legs got tangled in his and her head lay in her nook-whilst her hand stroked his chest tracing lazy circles.

'That was wow'

'I don't think words can fully describe how amazing that was' He grinned at her and bent down to place a kiss on her lips, she sighed into his embrace and felt like the pieces of what they could be had fallen marvellously into place. He was him and she was her and somewhere along the way they became an us, words weren't spoken confirming it, it was just the two of them knowing what they wanted and going after it.

Peyton fell asleep shortly after texting Brooke and letting her know she was in Tree Hill scouting for a band, she knew her best friend would see through the thinly veiled excuse but she really hadn't been up for discussing it in minute detail over the phone. Peyton had turned her phone off shortly after and slipped back under the sheets, Luke had opened his arms to her and she had pressed herself close to him, he just dragged her until she was half lying on him-he said that he slept better knowing she was putting her weight on him. She had smiled at how cute he was and kissed him long and slow to let him know that she entirely reciprocated his feelings.

They woke up together, her hair a tangled mess, his all mussed and spiky. He kissed her and smiled-he hadn't been this happy since he heard the news his novel was to be published. His mind was already turning to his next masterpiece; it would be about destiny and fate and chance meetings. He could feel the storyline long before he saw the endgame, I guess he would need to see how they played out and if they could work long term, it would require some significant changes for both.

Luke showered and changed, he kissed her awake and said he had to go but that he would be back later, she mumbled something about it being early and why was he talking to her. He grinned and told her he had made her fresh coffee and that if she was nice he would even hand it to her. She sat up and climbed onto his lap, she pulled his shirt closer to her and then gave him a mind-blowing kiss, and he instantly wanted her all of her. She grinded against him and then reached for the coffee.

'Oh, that was just cruel'

'Save it for later stud, trust me it will be worth it' He kissed her quickly and stood up, he needed to adjust himself and she just giggled at him.

'You think this is funny huh?' He pinned her to the bed and lifted her up so that her legs were either side of him, he kissed her senseless and rubbed her in all the right ways, just before she was ready to let go he pulled back. Removed his hand and went to the door.

'Later Blondie, now you know what it feels like to be teased and not be able to find a release for it. Have a great day beautiful'. She smirked at him and blew him a kiss; he chuckled at her and then bent down to kiss her.

'Luke…' God she was sexy when she breathed his name out like that.

'If we don't stop soon, I won't be able to stop'. He smiled into her lips and then stood up.

'We have a lot of catching up to do this afternoon', 'I'll hold you to that promise Mr Scott'.

He left before they got in any deeper, his morning at school passed by in a blur of plays and a goody far off look to his face. Nate told him to leave at midday he had been close to useless all morning and they really didn't need him, it was just warm-up and a few different plays, Skills and Nate could handle it.

'Have fun with her Luke, I have to head for Charlotte for a home game-so I'm gonna cut out early. Skills says he's ready to handle practice alone'. Luke had called Nate in to help for the morning knowing that he would love the chance to just be normal and hang out with the guys and teach them his love for the game. He might have been in the NBA but he cared deeply about the youth of today and wanted them to have the same opportunities that he had, basketball had saved him and he knew the dreams and goals that came with succeeding at basketball.

Luke drove home and the nerves started when he turned his car in the driveway, he could see that she was in, he could hear loud rock music playing. He opened his bedroom door and went through to the hallway, she was sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her and she was typing away on her laptop. He took a moment and it was like he saw the future-her sitting on the couch-maybe a small curly haired blond tucked into her side as she played music and worked. He ached for her, for this reality-he could almost taste it. She sensed his presence, she looked up and a huge smile broke out on her face. She stood up and walked towards him, he pressed his lips to hers and she grasped his collar and pulled him closer-always wanting that little bit more of him.

'Hey-I've been waiting for you' Peyton broke away from the kiss and heard her phone ringing.

'Hold on a sec babe, I gotta take this-get ready we're leaving in five minutes I want to see where my boyfriend grew up' He smirked as the words boyfriend flowed effortlessly from her lips and he felt himself getting a goofy smile on his face. Boyfriend, it sounded perfect and coming from her lips he didn't think he had heard anything hotter.

'Brooke hey, yeah I know. I'll be back on Monday. I'm taking a week off, I deserve it, I've already rescheduled everything and the office is in capable hands. No honey I won't be in town over the weekend-can you handle the benefit with Julian and maybe even take Casey. I called her-she's coming down here on Friday. I'm signing her to the label-if I don't someone else will. Thanks Brooke, you're the best-Give Serena my love'

She hung up the phone and spotted Luke standing in the doorway, he was smiling at her and leaning against the doorframe, she had never felt more at home than in that moment. It felt right somehow her being there and feeling what she was feeling. It was love and it scared her-the intensity of it was almost overwhelming.

They spent the evening at the Rivercourt, he shot hoops and she sketched. He stopped every and now and again for kisses and cuddles and it all felt a little surreal. It didn't feel like it was too soon or that they had no business being this comfortable with one another it felt like if they had met as kids they would have ended up this way too. There was something special about the two of them together and anyone seeing their display of affection would have been left in no doubt that they were definitely a something. She stole glances at him when she thought he couldn't see her and he stole moments of her with her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

Peyton would smile from time to time when she felt she had captured something the way she saw it in her mind and she had a satisfied aura around her. Luke loved passing the time this way it was easy and carefree and there was no pressure for them to talk about what they were and how they were going to make this work. They both just enjoyed living for the moment and getting to know each other a little better; he told her this court had been his whole world since he was tall enough to shoot hoops. It was like a second home to him and she understood why he loved it so much, it was calm and homey-it had a beautiful backdrop-the lake shimmered in the moonlight and Peyton could see herself falling in love here and raising a family.

It was the third time in her life that she had considered living anywhere but in New York, there had been Yale and then LA but New York was special to her. She had learnt how to be an adult, she had grieved the loss of her mother and she had rebuilt her life there. She wasn't ready to leave everything behind and she hoped he would understand, it wasn't that she didn't want to be with him it was just that for now her whole life was in New York-Peyton was still weighing her options. They would take all of this one step at a time, they had no rush she wasn't going anywhere and he seemed happy with the pace.

'Ok Blondie. I could watch you all night but I'm starving and it is getting a little chilly out here. You wanna head home?' Luke had walked over to her and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer and returned the sentiment, he put his hand inside hers and she held on tight as they walked home. They talked about tomorrow and what he had planned he said he had some plays to go over and that it would be a full day for him. She said she was having a morning conference call with her staff to update them on everything that was going to be happening over the next few weeks. At night they would hang out, it was music playing as they danced in the lounge; it was hearts racing and minds colliding. It was walks along the beach, kisses amongst the sand dunes; it was hand holding as the moon dipped low on the horizon and twinkled it's good night as it slipped behind a cloud.

Peyton felt Friday upon her and she was excited to see Casey and work with her through her first album. Luke was away at Nathan's game in Charlotte and wouldn't be back till later long after Casey had been and gone. It suited Peyton to do it this way, she could relax with Casey and they could talk about the finer details without the noise of midtown Manhattan echoing through the office. Since she had been here, she had noticed how quiet and peaceful it all was, it was starting to feel like home and a large part of that was her blue-eyed blond Luke. He was her Luke and she was his Peyton and that's all there was to say.


	4. New Dreams, Old Problems

Chapter 4, New Dreams-Old Problems

Peyton's phone was ringing, she turned over and checked the clock it was 6am, and she cursed loudly and flipped her phone open.

'Casey, what the hell do you want and why are you calling this early?'

'Good morning to you as well sunshine-just though I should let you know that my plane has landed and I need a ride'

'Case, get a cab and I'll see you at Luke's for breakfast' She gave the cab driver her address and sat back against the cushiony seat. It was a short ride and she had a few butterflies of her own anticipating what the day would hold for her.

Luke opened his eyes and saw Peyton leaning over him, putting her phone back on the nightstand he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her lips.

'Good Morning beautiful'

'Hey you'

'God you look amazing this morning' he reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear, she smiled at him and pressed her lips against his, her hands roamed over his naked chest and he grasped her a little tighter. She ran her hands up his torso and palmed his face, he deepened the kiss and then flipped her on her back, and he raised himself above her and kissed her jaw and then her chest. She moaned deep in her throat and he felt himself getting more and more hard just listening to her moaning. He couldn't wait any longer, he pushed himself into her and felt her gasp in surprise and then she started to move in rhythm to his thrusts. He sucked gently on her bottom lip and then he moved his lips and captured her nipple in between his teeth and lightly nipped at her flesh, she could feel the pressure building. God he was good at this, he pushed a little harder and then they were both moaning at the same time, he came inside her and she felt tingles break out all over her body as she shuddered into him.

'It just keeps getting better' She sighed the last part out and then kissed his lips. He looked at her and knew he loved her.

'Peyt, I love you' She smiled; she grabbed his face between her hands and rubbed her nose against his.

'I love you too' four little words and suddenly everything was different between them, it wasn't casual anymore. They had made a silent promise to one another and there was no going back. It was real and it felt right. She kissed him again and then stopped midway through.

'Fuck'

'Yes please' She giggled at him and shook her head.

'Babe, I would love to do that again and more, but my newest artist is about to turn up at any moment and I would rather she didn't see us making love. Let's have a shower and then get ready'

'I'll go turn the water on, can you grab us some coffee' Luke made his way to the kitchen and came back with two coffees.

Peyton was already in the shower, he joined her and handed her the coffee, and she took a sip and kissed him. She tasted so good in the mornings, he hummed to himself and couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, she was all his and she was amazing.

They showered quickly and got dressed, several kisses later. He wore a blue button down shirt over casual jeans and she put on her oldest most comfortable ripped jeans and band t-shirt, she went barefoot and all he wanted to do was take her clothes off. She stepped out of the bedroom and felt his hands grasp her waist. He pushed her up against the wall and placed kisses to her neck and then lightly sucked on her bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

'Babe, we are going to have continue this later. I forgot Casey was arriving today-but I promise it will be worth the wait'

He grinned at her and set her down her feet.

'I'll hold you to that Peyt' He kissed her once more and they both heard the knock on the door.

'We'll be right there Case'. She giggled as Luke nipped her neck and placed a kiss on her lips-god it was tempting to just forget today and spend all her time wrapped up in her Luke, but she took her job seriously and Casey had flown all this way just to take a meeting with her so it would be rude to ignore her.

'Casey, I'm so glad you could make it. This is Luke'

'Hi Luke, it's nice to meet you. So this is whom you blew off New York for huh? Don't blame you, I would have done the same thing myself' She shook his hand and kissed him on the cheek, Peyton looked on with a smile on her face. She had known those two would get on. Casey was laid back in the same way that Luke was and she could see them all being great friends.

'I'm starving, did you guys eat already?'

'Nope. Luke will make us something to eat-it's one of his many talents. Let's go get settled in the lounge. Babe could you bring us some coffee'

'Sure thing babe' He pressed a kiss to her lips and then headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Casey looked at Peyton and saw the look in her eyes as Luke walked into the kitchen. She had it bad and it looked like the feeling was mutual. She had a desperate urge to call Brooke and let her know big things were happening. She had become more of a friend with these two than an employee and it stemmed from her upbringing, she had told Brooke that she was the black sheep of her family, she was from old money and when she had taken off for the bright lights of New York city and left her betrothed behind her parents had cut her off without a cent. She hadn't been back in years and she found a family in Peyton and Brooke, she had gone to stay with her uncle who also happened to be an outcast as well. He had found success in the city and offered his niece a place to stay and somewhere to work, he knew what it was like when you needed someone to give you a chance and Casey was fortunate that her uncle had been there when she fallen from grace.

'Peyt, I just need to make a call, can you handle things for a little while, I won't be long' Peyton nodded her head and went and joined Luke in the kitchen, he turned around as soon as he sense her presence in the kitchen. He was making omelettes and fresh coffee it all smelt delicious.

'What you doing over there?' He waved the fish slice in his hand and pointed at the coffee pot and the set table.

'Just making you ladies some brain food and some coffee. You're going to need all the energy you can save for what I have planned later' He smirked at her and she hopped up on the bench. He stood between her legs and she clutched his collar pulling him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his and he ran his hands through her curls. The things that she made him feel where unlike anything he had ever felt before, it tasted like a little like tomorrow and today all rolled into one. He couldn't get enough of her, it didn't matter how complicated their lives were, they would somehow make this work. He simply couldn't imagine his life without her in it in some way. He could tell she felt the same way.

She kissed him and suddenly it didn't matter anymore where they were coming from or where they were going, just as long as they ended up in the same place-she really didn't care what she had to do.

'Luke…' She whispered his name against his lips and he pressed himself closer to her, she was so damn sexy right now. She squeezed his thighs a little tighter and wrapped them around his mid section. It took a lot of self will on his part to restrain himself, she was pressing him in all the right ways and he really wished Casey had arrived later in the day.

'Babe, don't start something you can't finish. God knows I want you honey, but we have a guest and I don't think she would appreciate witnessing our love life' She grinned against his forehead and pressed a kiss just above his eyebrow.

'He's right you know, I really could live my entire life without needing to see the two of you going at it' Casey had finished her call to Brooke and it had been full of squeals of joy and so many questions. She had walked to the kitchen and seen some pretty serious lip action she had waited until they had pulled apart to announce her presence. Peyton looked up at her friend, squeezed Luke one last time and kissed him on the lips.

'Don't worry Case; we can put a pin in it until you're gone. So the sooner we get this meeting started the sooner well….you really don't need to know' He chuckled at her and stepped away, she slipped off the bench and ran her hand down his back as she made her way to the kitchen table.

Luke finished cooking and set the food on the table, it was gone within minutes and everyone smiled at each other enjoying the company and letting the food settle. Peyton stood up cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

'Luke thanks for the food-it was delicious. We'll be in the den-give us a shout if you need anything' He kissed her lightly on the lips just because he could and when she looked the way she did it felt wrong not to.

They sat in the den seated comfortably on the couch. Peyton offered Casey a starting contract and the papers would be drawn up when they got back to Manhattan. They could lay down a track when they had some lyrics to add to a melody, Peyton wanted all new material-it wasn't that she hadn't liked the demo but she felt it would sound fresher if they started from scratch. Casey trusted Peyton's intuition about her music and they spent the afternoon discussing themes and ideas. Three happy hours later they were all finished, Peyton put in a call to her assistant and asked her to rent a beach house.

Luke had spent the time writing on his laptop a new story idea had come to him and he had felt compelled to write it. Peyton walked up behind him and hugged his neck he breathed in her scent and swivelled his chair, he pulled her so that she was sitting his lap. He kissed long and slow and asked how it all went.

'It was great, Casey has some really good ideas for her debut album and I just rented a beach house. I'm gonna stay for a while, the new band can come down here and set up. I just need to send some e-mails detailing the equipment I need and we can have a recording studio set up at the beach house. It makes sense to be here, I don't need to go back to New York right now. When they need me I can take the jet and be there only when it's absolutely necessary'.

Luke just smiled; she had it all figured out. Too bad he couldn't have predicted the future, so although Peyton predicted more time spent in Tree Hill she was actually needed in New York. She flew back the next day and Serena told her that she had spoken to Adam, they were thinking about getting back together but she needed to get out of the city for a while and clear her head.

Peyton had the perfect solution, she offered her the beach house, she went the same day and met up with Casey-they too were friends and it would be a perfect living situation. The house was huge and had more than enough room for them, all the recording equipment and even the band.

'Luke honey it's me. I'm flying down on Wednesday. I'll be in town for a month-do you know of any good places that I could stay' He chuckled at her and said he could think of a few actually.

'Peyt, I miss you. Call me when your plane lands, I really want to see you' She hung up and called Brooke.

'Brooke I've sent Serena to stay with Casey in Tree Hill. I'm heading there next Wednesday and I need you to handle any and all foundation business. I've just signed to new artists and I really need to be there at the beginning stages'

'Sure thing P Sawyer, my assistant has just been promoted she is now going to be taking over our roles as I'm busy with the new line and really can't attend any meetings. Julian wants to take a break as well. He has almost finished shooting on location and I need a break if I'm honest'

'Stay with Casey and Serena at the beach house, It's huge and you won't be in anyone's way. We can all fly down there next week and see how everything's going'

'Sounds great honey. See you on Wednesday' Brooke hung up and felt like Peyton's idea sounded perfect, it would be a great chance for them all to hang out. It had been such a long time since they had all been together and it was the perfect setting.

Wednesday couldn't come soon enough, Peyton had literally counted down the days until she could leave New York, her weekend had dragged and she had sighed on more than one occasion. Her staff had seen her impatience and steered clear of the broody blond, she didn't suffer fools gladly and any time spent apart from Luke was grating on her.

Peyton buckled herself in next to Brooke and Julian sat across the aisle from them, he had his head buried in his latest script and Brooke was flicking through her latest sketches. Peyton had her laptop set up on a table and was busy typing away a press release for Casey's new album. She was mainly just writing the back story to her road to success and including little anecdotes about her time spent in New York, basically what she had been up to since she had met the label president Peyton. It was a light fluffy piece that she would get Luke to have a look at once they landed.

Peyton had been tapping her foot in impatience ever since they had taken to the sky and flew up and over Manhattan.

'Peyton honey I know you can't wait to see Luke but could you stop jiggling your leg-it's very distracting' Peyton scowled at Brooke and looked at her leg, it had been an unconscious action on her part. She hadn't noticed until Brooke pointed it out.

'I can't help it Brooke, I haven't had sex in a nearly a week and I'm going crazy over here'

'Whoa, a whole week-how do you do it? Peyton you went without for nearly a year. I hardly think a week is going to kill you. Just wait till you get married and you both get so busy that you have to schedule time to do that'

Peyton had a far away look in her eyes, marriage to Luke sounded pretty damn good to her, it should have scared her and made her want to stay in New York, it had the opposite effect. It made her want to fly the plane there faster, she wanted to touch and taste him and have him smiling at her in the way that he did that had a little weak in the knees. It was first kisses, it was being pressed up against a wall as his hands roamed over her, claiming their stake on her and making her just that little bit more his. Yes, Peyton was in love and she had no idea what she was going to do, her life was already beyond busy and she had room for him in it, but it all felt like it was a dream and someone would wake her from it and give her a dose of reality.

'Peyton are you even listening to me?'

'Give it up baby-she has that look in her eye, all she's seeing right now is Luke. How about you come over here and leave her to her brooding' Julian winked at his gorgeous wife and she settled herself in his lap, he linked his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips. She felt herself go a little, even after all this time he still made her pulse race. One kiss for him and she was considering Peyton to the cockpit while she got her own little cock going. Brooke was naughty in a way that you couldn't help falling in love with, she was the most cheery person you would ever meet and yet she had a tough exterior that had attributed to her success in the fashion industry.

'Finally'. The wheels scorched along the runway and Peyton closed her eyes in excitement, the plane ride was relatively short and Brooke and Julian had spent the time cuddling and kissing and in general being all lovey dovey, Peyton was jealous. They taxied to a stop and Peyton was the first to disembark, her bags had been sent earlier in the week and Casey had picked them up and dropped them round at Luke's, all that was missing was Peyton.

Luke had woken up early and saw the text from Peyton when he opened his eyes; she left little texts throughout the day. Each one informing him of what she was doing, some were short others were signed P xx. He always got a goofy look on his face when his phone beeped indicating an incoming text. Just hearing from her made him miss her even more, he drove to the airport wearing a shirt she had a bought for him and then proceeded to strip off him when they were inside the changing rooms, they had almost got thrown out, it was only when they realized who Peyton was that the attendant just smiled and excused herself. Peyton had giggled and then tipped the attendant as they left the store. Luke had shrugged his shoulders and kissed her as they waited in line, he really didn't care if they got caught.

He got to the airport early and seated himself in a café; he had some time to kill before her plane got in. He saw a flash of curls and the biggest smile, he ran over to her and caught her in his arms, he twirled them around as he kissed her. She dove straight in and her tongue wrestled with his, he knew she was forever-she was all his and he had never felt more in love than he did right there in that moment with her in his arms.

'God I've missed you' Peyton broke from his arms as she saw Brooke and Julian walk over to them.

'Hi Luke-it's good to see you' He shook hands with Julian and Brooke kissed him chastely on the cheeks.

'I don't think I've ever spent a more unpleasant week with Peyton than the one we just went through. She's been in a bad mood since she got back, I felt like leaving Manhattan-it was so depressing'

'Babe, I could have flown up to see you, I had some free time'

'I wanted to wait, that way when we saw each other again it would all have been worth it'

'It was worth the wait and I've been a little off since you left as well. Skills could mad at me for not concentrating at practice, but all I thought about was you'. She kissed him again and they walked out together, his arm around her shoulder and she felt like this was it, she didn't need grand gestures and promises of a forever all she needed was a Luke and many more moments like this one.

They got into Haley's SUV, she waved from the passenger seat and introductions were hastily made as everyone piled into the car. Brooke introduced herself and the two sat chatting the entire way to the beach house. Brooke and Julian waved goodbye and promised to meet up later with them all for drinks and dinner. They drove to Luke's and Haley waved goodbye and said she had some papers to grade and that she would get Nathan to drive them over to Casey and Serena's later on. They had all hung out in the week that had passed and Haley was fast becoming friends with Peyton's crew. There was a lot of love between the girls and Haley had missed the camaraderie that came with having girlfriends, Casey has especially welcomed her presence as they both had a passion for music.

Luke held her hand as they walked to the front door; she paused, as they got closer to being inside.

'What's going on in that head of yours Peyt?'

'Luke, I really love you-and this us, it's a lot to take in'

'Peyt I love you too more than you'll know and this is huge for me as well. Let's take things slow ok?' She nodded her head and they stepped inside together.

They spent the night talking and catching up, it always took them a moment to find their rhythm with one another and it was right and comfortable along with all the fireworks that went off every time they touched. No matter how innocent it was it still lit Peyton up and she would grab his collar and press him up against the wall, she would kiss his lips and run her hands up his back. He buried his hands in her curls and then swooped her up in his arms, they were both amazed at how restrained they had been considering they hadn't been together in that way in a week. He lowered her gently on his bed and she sat up looking at him with lust and all sorts of things shining out of her eyes.

'God it's good to have you here'

'Luke…' She breathed his name out and he crashed his lips on hers, she fell back against the pillows and he placed his weight a little more on her.


	5. Decisions, Serena Has An Untold Truth

Chapter 5, Decisions-Serena Has An Untold Truth

'Why does it always feel like the first time with us?' Peyton looked at him through eyes thinly veiled with lust and hands that ached to touch more of him.

'Probably because every time we are together we fall a little harder for each other. I know that's how I feel every time I feel you in my arms' She saw the naked truth behind his eyes and it all started to fall into place, this life of theirs. It was quickly becoming apparent that they had big decisions to make but for now she would kiss her Luke and enjoy the month they had together, this would let them know just how ready they were for a life with one another.

'I feel the same way, it just keeps getting better, all the waiting was worth it' She unbuttoned his shirt slowly and peeled it off his body, she took a minute to just stare at him, he was so godamn good looking it made her a little undone. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then they undressed each other, they didn't make love that night, it felt like the moment should be savoured. Some pretty huge things had been aired and it was a special time, they lay entwined in each other's arms and fell asleep. Peyton hadn't said anything but he could tell that she was exhausted and he really wanted to wait until she could match his pace.

She kissed him goodnight again just before she really fell asleep and he pulled her so that she was basically lying on top of him. She mewled low in her throat and tightened her arms around him. He smiled and had never felt so complete in his life, this amazing woman lying naked on him, yep it felt pretty damn good.

Peyton woke up, her legs were all tangled with Luke's and he was twisting a curl between his fingers, she kissed him on the lips and then ran to the bathroom. She really needed a shower, he joined her halfway through-he had brought coffee.

'You're the best boyfriend I have'

'I wasn't aware there were more'

'Shut up and kiss me' Luke kissed her and then they had long and slow shower sex, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her, he had been wanting to do that for so long. She was tight and water was dripping down her face, he kissed her like he meant it and she held on a little tighter. It was pretty near damn perfect, they both came at the same time and they quickly finished showering. They had a lot to do that day; they had rung last night and said they were going to reschedule the missed dinner. Nate had arrived late from Charlotte and Haley had been exhausted, she was in her fifth month and she had slowed down considerably, she got tired more often these days. The girls had been fine with holding off until tomorrow.

They spent the day at Luke's house, christening every room and playing house, it felt like it should feel when you were falling in love. She knew then that whatever they had it was worth making it long term. Words like 'forever' and 'Love' rattled around in her head all day and they went to bed that night exhausted but satisfied.

Peyton woke up in the morning and felt slightly disorientated, it had been a restful night's sleep but she had butterflies in her stomach. She had some big decisions to make before she left, it was too early in the morning for these kinds of thoughts, and she turned on her side and kissed him-just cos.

'That's how I want to wake up every morning' He was still bleary eyed from sleep and his hair was a disaster but to her he had never looked sexier. She had kissed him in her sleep she blushed as she remembered a vivid dream where she had been lying on her back by the Rivercourt she had half woken up and seen the surprise etched on his features, he had been woken by her when he felt her lips on his. He didn't mind she was surprisingly passionate half awake and he had gripped her hips and seen her react to his touch. She had fallen back asleep not long after and he smiled into her curls and felt himself fall back asleep.

'Me too' She snuggled into his side and pressed a kiss to his chest, he always felt good to her, she realized how empty Manhattan seemed without him and it didn't make the prospect of going back anymore enticing. She sighed it was still far too early to have these thoughts-all she wanted to focus on right now was sleep and maybe a little Luke. That's what would heal her and make her feel like she didn't have life changing decisions to make.

Tree Hill although a small town held a certain fascination for her, it was full of small town delights that she had discovered on her early morning jogs. She would run to the Rivercourt and then take a path that wound through the trees. It was beautiful and calm and everything you wanted in a jog-her mind was freer somehow, she could just be with nature and it all felt so big and important getting to know the place she now thought of as home.

She got back to the house and sat on the porch catching her breath, all around her was a sense of stillness. You could literally hear a pin drop, she loved the pace and the eerie quiet, it felt different from Manhattan. Peyton knew she never really had a choice; she had been done for as soon as she had locked eyes with those baby blues. She opened the bedroom door and saw Luke sprawled out beneath the covers, his hair was a mess but he had never looked sexier. She went and found her sketchbook and started a drawing of him, even in sleep he looked happy. She had fun drawing him, he stirred and blinked his eyes, and he saw her cross-legged on the floor pencil in hand and her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. God she was beautiful, he fluttered his eyelids closed again and settled back down. He would get up soon but he wanted her to finish what she was doing; besides it was still early.

She finished up and then crept up onto the bed, she kissed him awake and he tightened his arms around her. They jumped in the shower together and had some very steamy sex amidst the steam and soaping of each other. It felt like home to both of them and they turned off the water and he handed her a towel. Getting dressed took a lot longer, they stopped to kiss and fool around. It was the perfect Friday morning, Luke had taken the week off so that he could spend as much time as possible with Peyton, he really didn't want to coach and he knew his mind would be on her the entire time. Skills had taken over and was doing a great job so far, he was practically head coach anyway and he had certainly earned his stripes working alongside Luke for so long.

Peyton called Casey and Serena and arranged to meet up at the beach house for dinner; they spent the afternoon at Naley's drinking wine and hanging out. The sun was out and Peyton already felt like family around Nate and Haley. Jamie spent his time splashing around in the pool and Nate joined him, Haley jumped in soon after and pretty soon an all out water fight happened. Luke threw Peyton in the pool and they spent the afternoon playing tag and just goofing around. It was a far cry from her corporate image in Manhattan and she didn't stop smiling the whole time.

They left at 4 and promised to come get everyone for the dinner. Serena was holding court on the balcony when everyone arrived. She had a glass of wine in hand and was talking to someone on the phone, she had a smile on her face and her hair was blowing in the breeze, her short time out of the city had done her the world of good.

'Luke, Peyton welcome. Drinks are being served in the kitchen, the food is just cooking and everyone else is sitting on the beach and soaking up the sun' Casey hugged everyone hello and then went and got drinks. They joined the others on the beach and sat chatting idly about nothing and everything. It was perfect, Peyton sat between Luke's legs and he stroked her arms and kept turning her face to steal kisses, she couldn't complain really if she had it her way they would be doing a lot more than kissing. She just smiled at him and kissed him back, gently stroking the back of his neck and he pulled her so that she was sitting astride him.

'God I love you'

'I love you too baby' Peyton smiled into his face and deepened the kiss, he moaned in arousal and told her to behave herself they were in the company of his family and friends after all. She giggled and said he had better behave himself as well otherwise they were going to need to find a room and finish what they had started. He choked and spluttered, the things this woman did to him, he hoped she never stopped having this effect on him, because if this was how love was meant to feel he didn't want it to ever stop.

'So, what's going on with Serena?'

'I have no idea, but whatever it is I'll find out. I'm gonna spend tomorrow with her and Casey and Brooke said she would join us for cocktail hour'

'Go have fun with the girls babe'

She kissed him on the lips and then headed for the beach.

He sighed and lay back down on the sand, he knew they were going to need to have a conversation about their relationship sooner rather than later. He was kinda looking forward to it, he was going to propose and he knew somehow it would all be okay. He was terribly in love with her and he could feel that she felt the same way.

Peyton spent the evening trying not to jump Luke, she settled for kisses and cuddles and he obliged every time she came over and looked at him that way. How could he resist her?

'You know we are probably going to get kicked out of here if you don't behave yourself Missy' She giggled into his lips and lightly nibbled his bottom lip-she knew this drove him wild, as payback he caressed her jaw in that spot that made her gasp for air and clutch him closer.

'Careful Luke, or we may just need to find ourselves a spare room and do something about this itch I have' He grabbed her hand and ran up the beach, they breezed past Brooke who had a knowing smirk on her face. Serena just waved and Casey winked at them. Nathan shook his head and Haley thumped him on the chest as he smirked at his wife and suggested they do something equally as naughty. She kinda wanted to as well but she was the mother of the group and felt like she should maintain some form of decorum. Nate whispered later and then nibbled her earlobe, she blushed and kissed him. He whispered I love you Mrs Scott and her heart did that flip flop thing it did whenever he showed his vulnerable and endearing side, this was the Nate she had fallen in love with-this was the man she loved more than anything.

'Serena are you ever going to tell us what's going on?' Casey looked over at her friend and smiled.

'I needed to get out of the city, it didn't feel the way it used to and everything just kept reminding me of Adam. Peyton offered me a chance to get out of the city and recharge my batteries, I wasn't about to turn her down besides this place has been perfect so far, no drama, no one recognises me and stops me and asks me how I'm doing? Which is code for-you look like shit no wonder Adam dumped your arse'.

'Whoa, slow down there Chicken Little, you might be getting ahead of yourself. Not everyone is insincere and you not being with Adam is probably a good thing right now. You need time to figure out what you want, not this knee jerk reaction you have when it comes to him, you left Paris for god sakes and flew home because he called you and told you he needed you. You love him, but you have no idea what you want and that is what being here is going to help you decide'.

Casey smiled at her troubled and naughty friend, they had been in a few compromising positions since they had known one another but they had actually met briefly when Serena had done a 6 month stretch at her boarding school in Connecticut. They had remembered each other when Brooke had her pick her up one day-it was hilarious when Casey realised who was in the back of the limo. She had driven out to Queens and gone to a dodgy part of the neighbourhood, Serena had been scared and asked what was going on, she had slid the visor up cutting off contact between them and locked the doors. Serena had started yelling and cursing asking what the fuck was going on.

'Relax Pocahontas, we'll be there in just a minute'. It took Serena a minute to recognise the reference but as soon as she did a smile came to her lips.

'Casey is that you in there?'

'Who wants to know?' Serena chuckled to herself and settled back into the leather seat, she knew that wherever Casey had driven her to they would be just fine.

'S, open your door and get out' Casey had opened the partition visor thing and was telling her what was going to happen. Serena got out of the car and Casey drove around the corner and parked it at her Uncle's offices/parking lot. She returned a few minutes later clad in jeans and a simple peasant looking top that made her look younger than she was.

'S, it has been too long since I last saw your bony arse'

'Casey, I can't believe you work for Brooke and as her driver of all things'

'Yeah well not all of us could rely on their trust funds being paid in full. My parents cut me off when I told them I wanted to be a singer and move to New York. Gotta pay the bills somehow, besides my uncle owns the company so it's not like I don't get treated well and Brooke is a generous tipper not to mention a great friend'.

'Yeah, Brooke has been that way since I have known her, she is along with Peyton one of the best people you will ever meet. I've missed you C, I'm sorry to hear about your struggles if there is anything I can do you must let me know ok?'

Casey nodded her head and pointed her in the direction of this great Thai restaurant that served the best food in the city-it tasted like it had been made by a street vendor in the that street just off the main marketplace where you could get the best noodle Ong soup and Chicken slivers. Casey had found this little gem and knew S would love it as much as she did.

They spent all afternoon chatting and catching up and Casey told her what had happened in her absence and S felt like maybe being back wasn't so bad after all. She still had her three best friends to rely on and be there for her should she need them, it felt like relief knowing she had them to fall back on.

They agreed to meet up at the weekend and have a proper reunion, plans were changed though and that's how they all ended up in a little out of the way town of Tree Hill living in a gorgeous beach house with Peyton's next big thing.

Casey had fallen in love with the drummer, he had tattoos all over his arms, but he had quietness to him. It was like he was just patiently observing the world letting things come to him rather than forcing them to be met and discovered and over analysed. They had kissed yesterday underneath the pier with the moon shining in the background. He had tasted like strawberries and pancakes. They were taking it slow and just getting to know each other better, but he was devastatingly handsome and a pretty exceptional kisser, she had dragged him to a secluded spot on the sand dunes and spent the time they had alone making out. She felt like a teenager again, he had smiled at her child like delight in finding alone time and had kissed her with the fervour of someone finding that person they knew was just perfect for them.

Casey had felt it since they had met, this raw and powerful connection to him; she had gravitated towards him and smiled when she first walked in the house. He had encased her in a friendly hug and told her stories that made her laugh, he then took her to her room and said if she needed anything he was right down the hall. It and he sounded perfect, after spending the evening kissing and lying down next to one another it was actually about that time for them to get back to the house and start being more sociable. They had a feeling that Luke and Peyt were probably getting it on somewhere but that wasn't anything new and Brooke and Julian were more than likely cuddling and kissing in a corner. Nate and Haley would be the most controlled but Nate would be brooding a little about that. She laughed at how well she knew the couples already it hadn't taken much on her part to figure them all out.

'So what happens now?'

'No idea, we eat and we toast to a new beginning' Casey chuckled at the expression on S's face and clinked her glass against hers.

'Yeah, maybe I should call Adam at least let him know I'm still breathing'

'Give it the weekend S, besides this is all about us and enjoying the down time. No need to bring boy drama to the mix'

'When did you get so smart?'

'You can thank Brooke for that'

'Yeah, I guess she kinda saved all of us from ourselves, she's good like that' Serena smiled and reflected on the many occasions that Brooke had seemingly dispensed expert advice in the hope of pointing her friends toward the path of happiness. It had been her idea to go to Paris, to get out of the city and gain some perspective. Serena had left town the next day and knew Brooke had been right, she may not have healed her past but she definitely got the distance she needed. Paris had been the perfect solution to an imperfect problem.


	6. Breathing In, Serena Reveals

**Chapter 6, Breathing In, Serena Reveals**

Serena woke up on the couch in the living room, she had a foggy head and a cocktail umbrella tucked behind her ear. She realised they must have hit the bottle harder than she remembered, Brooke had started mixing her lethal concoctions and all thoughts of maintaining decorum had flown out the window, Casey had been singing on the deck whilst the band played a song. It had been a killer night. She shifted her weight forward and that's when she saw the body sleeping next to her, 'What the hell?'

'Adam'

'S, you're awake'

'Yeah barely, what the hell are you doing here?'

'You don't remember last night do you?'

'Vaguely-I called you didn't I?'

'Yeah you did, you sounded upset and Brooke grabbed your phone and then told me to get down here'

'I'm gonna fucking kill her, she had no right demanding you get down here. I was doing just fine without you. In fact that is exactly why I didn't want you here. You make me undone Adam and I needed time apart to figure all this out'

'I'm glad I came, because you and I need to talk about this, you can't keep avoiding the truth of what we are ok? It's time to stop running S and answer some questions, if we decide that we're done for good I'll leave today. But I'm hoping that we can start again and maybe be better than we were before'

'Adam, I don't know. I mean I love you-I really do, but it shouldn't be this hard, it should be easy'

'You and I both know that's a lie, it was never easy between us and that's what makes us work, we challenge each other in a way that no one else can. I've loved you for so long now-you can't keep breaking up with me ok-it kinda makes having a happily ever after difficult to get'.

She smiled into his cobalt eyes and saw the sincerity resting there, he was patient with her, and he didn't constantly question her or what she was doing. He just let her breathe and not many people would be that patient with her. She was a mess, but somehow none of that seemed to matter.

She rested in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, 'Maybe it will work this time around, but I need my beauty sleep'

He smiled and felt her relax in his arms, she was a beautiful crazy mess, but she was his mess and he really didn't care how long it took to get back together as long as they eventually did. He had loved this girl, he would be there for her through it all, that's what you're supposed to do when that crazy person blows a hurricane into your life and everything after that is just plain mundane. He loved being in the eye of her storm; she always made everything more fun and beautiful. She lit him up and he really couldn't stand a future where she wasn't front and centre. It was just the way it was supposed to be, she would need convincing but he was sure he could get her there.

'Well, well what do we have here? I see Brooke has been meddling again, either that or you just couldn't stand being away from her' Casey smirked at Serena and saw her smile in her half awake state.

'Sod off C, I am way too hung over to have a conversation with anyone. I'll answer questions later when there isn't a bastard behind my eyes. Be a dear though and grab me some water and Tylenol'

'Sure thing Princess, I'll just snap my fingers and every wish will be obeyed' Casey laughed and went to the kitchen, she knew if Serena woke up feeling and looking like the corpse bride, cocktails later on were definitely out of the question. Casey had gone to bed early, well 3am was early for her. She had gone to bed tucked up with her new boy and it had been a pretty fucking good night. They hadn't done that yet but anticipation was half the fun, she had wanted to wait. He had pressed a kiss to her temple and told it sounded perfect.

'Here, drink up and go back to sleep-cocktails at 4 and if you don't make it Peyton will kill you'

Serena mumbled bitch and something else, which Casey took as a Serena thank you. It could have been Fuck off but she preferred to think it had been something pleasant. Serena had never been a morning person it would seem that hadn't changed either.

'Well, well-look what the cat threw up' Brooke stared down at her friend curled into Adam.

'Brooke Davis-I need another hour come back when I'm in a better mood. Better yet come back with a cocktail and we're in business'

'I'm sorry do I have maid tattooed on my forehead, cos the only way you are getting a cocktail is if you get up and make it yourself'

'Bitch if you know what's good for you-you'll hop to it and get that cocktail-don't make me tell these decent folk that story about the lift in the Plaza' She cocked open one eye and saw Brooke's eyes widen in dismay. Her shoulders sagged.

'Alright, no need to play nasty. I'll get your damn cocktail' Brooke sighed and retreated to the kitchen, she had mixed the drinks already, she had a feeling that Serena would resort to old tricks to get her way and she was damned if her dirty laundry would be aired in good company.

'Here's your drink you ungrateful wench'

'Thanks whore, I mean Brooke'

'Thin ice Serena, don't forget you burn me I burn you right back' Brooke chuckled and skipped off to the kitchen to grab her and Casey's cocktails.

'We'll be on the deck, join us when you start resembling the rest of the human race-mmkay Pumpkin'

'I hate it when you call me that'

'Yeah well I hate it when I get treated like a little house-frau so we all have our problems today. Suck it up and better yet-have a shower you look like you did a three-day bender at the blue monkey hotel. Trust me it is not a good luck unless you are a coked out model. Heroin chic is so last season'. Brooke smiled and watched as Serena stood up grabbed Adam's hand and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Mission accomplished, she would be presentable in half an hour, and Serena could take a shower and look amazing in almost no time at all. Brooke hated and was jealous of this quality, it took her at least an hour to look the way she did and she knew that in the end it was worth it. Julian could barely keep his hands off her; she considered it a sacrifice of her time that she was more than willing to make.

'Geez Brooke what the hell did you put in these cocktails, rocket fuel?'

'Oh right, like you haven't had anything stronger need I remind you of that summer we spent of the Keys with S. I don't think I saw either of you sober the entire time we were there'

'Okay good point. Never mind, but maybe we should slow the alcohol train down a bit. Did you make Serena's this strong?'

'Yeah after a fashion' Brooke smirked in that knowing way of hers.

'You basically gave her straight liquor didn't you'?

'How perceptive of you Case, but she deserved it after her little do my bidding thing'

'She's gonna get you back for that you know?'

'I'd like to see her try, let's not forget she may have dirt on me but my gossip about her is so much better and I have no problem reminding her of that should she try and make my drink lethal once the liquor starts flowing'

'I wish Peyton were here, she's like the balance we all need, calm and collected except for when she's all pining and broody'

'Hey I resent that-Case you just made yourself my bitch for the first few drinks' Peyton had caught the tail end of the conversation, she had said goodbye to Luke minutes ago and gone in search of her wayward friends. Giggling and clinking, she had heard Case bitch her out.

'Sorry P, but it is kinda true' Casey smirked at her friend/boss.

'Just get me a damn drink, better yet bring a jug out'

'Sure thing boss' She saluted Peyton and sauntered into the kitchen to start the party, Serena sidled up next to her and gave her tight hug.

'God this brings back memories of Florida, do you remember Case?'

'Yeah it's kinda hard to forget seeing as I have a tattoo on my wrist that says Bitches Forever in French, you guys were so lucky you were too wasted to get tattooed. I'm just relieved I pretended I was French and they inked it that way. Having it written in English would be pretty embarrassing' Serena giggled as she remembered stumbling into a tattoo parlour demanding Casey get inked and had then proceeded to flirt outrageously with the tattoo artist so that his attention had drifted from Casey's obvious intoxification. Thirty minutes of whimpering and they had left with a smile and a stumble.

'Yeah good times huh. Come on-let's get out there before they start trading stories about us'. Serena grabbed the jug, blew Adam a kiss-he had settled down with his cocktail and Casey's new love interest-it looked like the guys were gonna hang until the girls brought the party inside, it was inevitable. Luke had mentioned something to Peyton about seeing her in an hour; she had smiled and told him to hurry back.

'So P, I see you happier than you've been in years, when do we break out the white outfits?' Brooke smiled mischievously and cocked her eyebrow.

'Not so fast B Davis, we are gonna wait-not everyone has a shotgun wedding followed by a month long disappearance I mean honeymoon'

'Hey you guys were there for the last week in Jamaica and don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourselves because I have photos that say otherwise'

'I concede defeat that was an epic week, I think Casey and S were stoned the entire trip, I remember getting high for a few days and then waking up in a cabana. S was passed out next to me and C was lying on the sand mumbling incoherently about sunsets and champagne. I took photos and then we partied all day. I miss those times, God we were fearless back then. My record label hadn't even really started yet and I was footloose and fancy-free. If I recall correctly isn't that how S met Adam?'

'Why Ms Sawyer I do believe you are right, he had a rose at sunset and a candle burning, he said he had been waiting all night to talk to the beautiful girl with the cerulean eyes and he couldn't help himself' Brooke giggled as she heard the clatter of footsteps and saw her two Mistresses of Mischief approach with another lethal concoction.

Serena smiled at her friends, refilled everyone's drink and then they both took their places.

'Here's to Tree Hill and everyone getting what they want' Serena raised her glass and they all clinked.

'Sounds good to me' Brooke smirked at Peyton and they all downed their drinks.

'Julian babe, I love you but I'll divorce you if you don't bring out another jug. Fuck it, bring out the alcohol and all the mixers oh and the ice'

Julian chuckled and walked towards his wife, he dipped his head and captured her soft lips with his own, and she nibbled gently on his lower lip and caressed the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

'I love you too babe. I'll be right back. Ladies' All three turned and winked at him, he smirked and chuckled to himself, it was going to be an interesting night. He couldn't wait for Luke to see all of them together-they were to put it politely a train wreck-but the kind where you emerged alive and a little worse for wear.

'God I adore that man' Brooke looked off into the distance and seemed lost in thought, her and Julian were going to start trying for a baby, she was having one last big blow out and then it was the sobriety chip for her-well let's not go crazy she would still have the odd glass of wine but nothing too major.

Julian waved at the guys on his way in, they nodded and raised their glasses, and he smirked and said he was on it-he just had to sort the girls out first. His wife was better looking than both of them and he really didn't want her holding out on him-because he got the guys drinks before he brought her and the others more of the good stuff.

Julian mixed a jug for the guys and then brought all the alcohol and mixers out to the deck, he set them on the table and kissed his wife and asked Peyton if she had Luke's number.

'Of course I do-wait why?'

'I have a feeling you may drink us out of liquor in the next few hours and I know none of us will be sober enough to drive so I thought he could make a run to the store before he gets here'

'Baby I love you, but the cellar in this place is fully stocked with liquor and wine-so unless Gun's 'N' Roses is planning on staying for the weekend I think we'll have enough'

'Ahem' Serena interrupted the conversation.

'We had a party-that cellar is like Mother Hubbard's cupboard and we were too busy to restock so maybe JuJu should meet Luke at the liquor store and restock'

'You drank over 60 bottles of wine and 80 bottles of liquor' Brooke looked on in disbelief.

'Well not in one night we had a three day party and blame Casey-her new boyfriend grew up not far from here and his friends came and hung out. It was an epic party'

'I'm on it babe' He kissed his wife, smiled at the girls and slipped back into the house, the guys had fetched their drinks, he said he was running to the store to stock up. Adam and Corey volunteered to go with him. All three belted up and Julian called Brooke from his phone asking her to get Peyton to call Luke and tell him to meet them at the liquor store Corey knew that was closest to the house.

Luke was standing outside when they pulled into the parking lot.

'Thanks for coming Luke'

'Sure, Peyton said we need to fully restock as she has no intention of going on a booze run and well I could hear Brooke telling her to tell us to buy everything and put it on her card'

Julian pulled his Black American Express and said money was no object, this weekend was on him. Luke smiled and patted him on the back.

'If I didn't offer Brooke would just come down here and pay for everything anyway, plus she would moan at me and blah blah. I can live without the drama truth be told'

'Fair enough' Adam smiled he knew how wealthy those two were; him laying down some cash wasn't a big deal. Adam and Corey were fairly well off, well Adam was probably the wealthiest of the lot, his father was from the Vanderbilt family and he was old money. His father was a titan of Wall St and knew Sawyer's family pretty well; he also had ties with Casey's too in that blue blood we all summer in the Hampton's together kind of way. Julian and Luke were the odd ones out, Julian came from new money and although Luke was starting to become wealthy he was nowhere near their league. Corey was wealthy in the "I'm with the band" kind of way.

The thing about money is that these three had known it all their lives and yet they were very down to earth and it was comforting knowing it wasn't something that they had ever worried about, that didn't mean that they didn't all work really hard. Julian had invested his trust fund in his Indie Production Company, Adam had his own hedge fund and well Corey used his money to invest in property and tour with his band. His wealth stemmed from his own savvy and although he grew up not wanting for anything-he was minted after some very astute investments.

They spent an hour walking the aisles, when they had emerged, it had cost Julian close to $15,000 dollars, and he had shrugged and said it was a cheap weekend compared to some of the parties they threw in the Hampton's. Luke had chuckled and for once didn't seem daunted by all the money being thrown around, it was Peyton's influence-he knew how wealthy they all were-but they were good people and they were generous. They weren't throwing their weight around, but they didn't mind picking up the tab and who was he to protest.

The drive back was short and punctuated with stories of late nights at the beach house and the three day party that had caused this excursion in the first place. Luke had been in New York for a few days not seeing Peyton just doing all his book publishing/editing stuff, by the time he got back, Casey, Serena and Corey were all hungover and too bleary to hold a conversation. He had let them be and played at the Rivercourt and worked on his new novel, it had been a tiring week, he saw this weekend as an introduction into the world of the three close knit girls and their significant others. He had warmed to Julian since meeting him and Corey and Adam were just as cool it actually felt like he was hanging with his Rivercourt buddies. He texted all of them and demanded they make an appearance tonight, Mouth, Junk, Fergie and Skills all showed up as they were pulling into the beach house.

'Brooke called us' Luke chuckled and pointed to the trunk, all four lumbered over and hasty introductions were made whilst crates of liquor were handed over to be carried inside.

Peyton had stepped into the kitchen, she had heard the boys come in and truth be told she needed a breather from the drinks and the line of conversation. Brooke seemed intent on planning a wedding but it wasn't that easy, she still remembered the look in her father's eyes when he found out the day her mother died. It was like someone had put his light out, all happiness had drained from his features he had never been the same again. Peyton knew she loved Luke in the same way and she really couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't the driving force of who she was, it was inconceivable. Peyton stepped through the kitchen and took a moment to stand by the windows-a sadness clung to her. Luke could feel it in the air surrounding her, it made everything harder and somehow heavier, this was grief and anger in its purest form and it was radiating off her in waves so huge he didn't know if he could swim to shore.

He put the crate down and walked up behind her, she smelt him even before she felt his arms tighten around her waist, she leaned back into his broad chest and exhaled a deep breath.

'What's wrong Peyt?' He turned her in his arms and saw the worry etched in the strain of her smile and the light that didn't quite reach the centre of her eyes.

'I was just thinking about my mom, it's the anniversary of her death this week' She struggled with the last part and felt tears well up. He carefully placed his hands on her cheeks and brushed the stray tear that had fallen down her face with the pad of his thumb. He pressed his forehead against hers, she clutched his collar and pulled him closer, she was always wanting him on her, near her, like a second skin almost. She sighed and tossed her head back, he looked into her face and smiled.

'You know what I love about you, it doesn't matter how bad you feel you always try to comfort everyone else. How about this time we comfort you, I don't want you feeling sad all the time this week so if it gets bad just come get me and we can go and do something that will take your mind off of it ok?' He smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

She grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to her chest, he could feel himself react to her, he groaned and heard her giggle. It was always this way with her, she would do the smallest of things and well he would react the only way he knew how, she was everything to him and whenever he saw her or she spoke he felt himself get a little weaker inside. He was undeniably and irrevocably in love with this wily, strong-willed and brooding blond and he never wanted the feeling to go away. Peyton smiled, but Luke knew that she was feeling some pretty powerful emotions-ones that not even time could ever really heal. We never really get over losing our loved ones, we just find a way to get through the day and not constantly think about them. The pain doesn't always seem so sharp but we never truly accept that they are gone, we hold pieces of them close to our hearts and guard our grief fiercely. We own it, because it has shaped us in some way, it has taught us to to grow and fall apart and put ourselves back together. Grief is a uniter but it is also the great divider-Peyton would grieve by herself for a day or two and then the girls would be there and only then would she let Luke in. This is the way it had always been, they were her points on a compass and she didn't think that would ever change. Luke might become her North but those three would always be pointing her in the right direction and they had also known her mother so they knew just how much Peyt had lost, she was an only child and losing her mother as she was on the cusp of adulthood-it was more than one person should bear.

She had lost her father that day too, sure he was still alive but his light had been snuffed out. He lived for his company and Peyton and that was all. He loved her and they spoke often but it was hard for him. Peyton was a carbon copy of her mother in every way, they even had the same taste in men-albeit Luke was a writer and not a CEO but he was charming and smart and sexy as hell. Her mother had been quite the brooding siren, she was also a wily one-Peyton had taken after her mother in this way. So she sighed as she immersed herself in memories of her mother and felt Luke place tender kisses to her temple, she felt his strong arms gripping her waist and she heard his whispered reassurances. She felt safe and a little less sad, but she still knew it was going to be a tough week.


	7. A New Day Dawns

**Chapter 7 A New Day Dawns**

'Luke' She breathed his name out with her lips pressed against the shell of his ear, his skin tickled and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

He looked into her eyes and saw her love for him consuming the air between them, her eyes were burning into him with such intensity that he gasped low in his throat.

'Peyt' She pressed her lips against his and felt his mouth open up underneath her persistent kiss. She delved her tongue deep inside his mouth and tasted him, it was a mixture of strawberries and rum-she couldn't help but feel like this was it forever. This strong man in her arms giving her everything she never knew she always needed.

'I could stay like this forever' She clutched the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, she breathed in his scent and tasted the promise of tomorrow on his lips. He smiled in her embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her, whilst gently stroking the soft skin at the small of her back. He could never resist just touching her and feel her come alive against him. She shivered and he grasped her hand and pulled her towards a bedroom, he didn't care where they went he just needed to be with her.

They closed the door softly behind them and then his hands were tangled up in her hair and his body was pressed flushed with hers. She kissed him passionately and felt his tongue explore her mouth like he was tracing a path making sure he paid attention to all the stops on the way. She grabbed for his belt buckle and slowly unzipped his jeans, he felt himself get hard just as she feathered her hand over him.

'God Luke' Her breathing was erratic and her face was flushed as she imagined what it would feel like to have him pressed against her. They stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it in a heap of tangled limbs and kisses pressed to the special places on each other's bodies that elicited that secret groan of pleasure from within.

Her top was thrown off and away to the left, her skirt was pulled down roughly and she was frantically unbuttoning his shirt and pushing his jeans down with her feet. He laughed at her antics; she was so damn sexy right now-her need for him made him feel like he could do anything. He grasped her closer to him and her breasts rubbed against his chest, he could feel the electricity crackling in the space between them, her cheeks were flushed and she was kissing him wherever there was skin. Hot open-mouthed kisses trailed down his torso and then she reached his bellybutton, she grinned and hooked her fingers into his waistband. She pulled them away from his body and just stared at his desire for her. She was momentarily transfixed and he looked down to see what had made her stop.

'Peyt, what's going on?' He feathered his fingers through her curls and brought her face back up to his, they lay naked side by side, his erection pressing into her but not in a demanding way. She felt like that was probably the sexiest thing she had ever done with him, they both knew they wanted it to happen but even in the midst of this overriding and all consuming passion they could just stop and talk. She felt like maybe he was the only person who ever really got her and that just served to turn her on even more.

'I was just thinking about how much I love you' He kissed her hungrily and pulled her underneath him, she spread her legs and felt the weight of his body press down on her ever so lightly as he got ready to enter her. He looked into her eyes and then pushed into her, she could feel him thrusting into her slowly and pulling back out. He wanted to take his time and she was more than okay with that. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt this pleasure wash over her, she wasn't even close to her point of no return but if he kept up this torturous pace she didn't know how long she could hang on.

Her hands were clenched into fist tightly gripping the sheet, his arms were braced on either side of her body and he started to pick up the pace, he thrust harder and deeper and she clenched around him. God, he loved it when she did that, it felt like they were in sync and he was fairly sure he wasn't going to last as long as he would have liked if she kept tightening herself around him. It was the ultimate agony ecstasy, he wanted her to stop but he really fucking wanted her to keep doing that. She grinned when she saw that glazed look pass over his face, he was a goner and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer until she was looking as undone as he looked right now.

His mouth closed over hers and he gently massaged her tongue with his own, god the friction and the pace and everything he was doing to her it was all she could do to not scream his name out. He knew that look she was close, he picked up the pace and thrust into her harder, her hands palmed his back and her heels dug into his buttocks. He came so hard and felt her muscles contract around him as they both screamed out each names at the same moment. He kissed her and brushed a curl off her dampened forehead.

'I uh…Fuck..wow' She was incoherent and adorable.

He laughed and kept kissing her until her breathing returned to normal and she got herself a little more under control.

'Luke, how do you do that? I mean I'm completely undone and barely able to form sentences and you seem just fine'

'Peyton, I can barely make sense right now, and yeah you make me feel just as all over the place' She kissed him and he pulled her closer. He rested his weight on top of her and then dragged her so that she was lying on top of him in a tangled and exhausted heap. He hummed to himself; yeah this is what it should always be like, making love to this perfect woman and then laying with her. She kissed his lips and snuggled into him, he fell a little more in love with her. She was amazing and it didn't even seem fair.

'Hey, wake up-we should probably go see the others' Luke just tilted her chin towards him and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

'Ok, shower first then maybe we can make dinner for everyone' Peyton nodded and got up, she felt the good kind of tired.

Sometimes in the quiet of the twilight Peyton would take a sketchpad, a tumbler and bottle full of her favourite single malt. She would settle herself comfortably and she would draw, it didn't matter what she drew, it just allowed her mind to soar and roam free. It gave her the freedom to be herself, the one that she showed only those closest to her, everyone else got Peyton Sawyer record label owner. Peyton Sawyer, lover, friend, sister, aunt those different versions of herself were the best ones. She gave freely and in doing so released herself from the anchor in her soul that had chained her there since she was eighteen years old.

Her mother dying had been the single greatest tragedy of her life; it had ripped apart the very fabric of who she was and she had never been the same since. Well, until Lucas Scott walked into her life and blazed a supernova right down upon that anchor, he melted it all away until all that was left was the version of herself that had existed only when her mom was alive. He brought out everything beautiful and kind in her, he made her want to be the best version of herself and it really wasn't much of a chore.

She took a shower and dressed quickly, Luke followed her into the kitchen and helped her chop things up and poured them some wine. He distracted her with soft kisses on the back of her neck, his hand grazing the small of her back. He just couldn't help it; his girl was so sexy he could barely keep his hands off her. She hopped up onto the bench and sipped from her wine glass, he stepped into the space between her legs. He caught her wine glass in his hand and took a sip; he set it down to the left. He placed his hands on her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lightly brushed his lips against hers and she squeezed his middle and then interlocked her ankles around him pulling him closer. He groaned low in his throat and heard her chuckle; he kissed the sound away and smirked when she took a sharp intake of breath.

'Two can play at that game Blondie' She smirked at him and pulled him closer and kissed him like she had been wanting to all along. Truth be told she hadn't wanted to stop kissing him, he consumed her thoughts and even when he was with her-she missed him-which was insane but she had never felt this undone before, she didn't know how she was supposed to act or feel.

'Luke I gotta head back to New York for a few days. I know I said I would be around longer, but I got a call earlier, one of my first signs to the label has gone back in to rehab. I have to handle the press coverage and make sure she gets everything she needs'

'Sure, I mean I'll miss you but you need to take care of this Peyt and I'll waiting right here when you get back' He kissed the top of head and pulled her into his arms. They didn't talk anymore and words weren't necessary at this stage.

She left on a Monday and it felt alien and weird being back, this place had been her home for a long time but it no longer felt like home anymore. She tiredly placed her keys in the lock and swung the door open, her apartment felt deathly quiet and devoid of comfort. It was going to be a long week, her trip needed to be extended, every time she got close to thinking she could leave another problem came up. She was going to be stuck in New York for a few months if things kept going the way they were. She groaned and climbed into bed, she was exhausted, talking to the press visiting Ariel in rehab. Going to the office sorting through demos, appointing new A and R reps, it all just seemed a lot like hard work and it wasn't fun doing it on her own.

She woke up early, her face was flushed and she felt sick, it had been a late night and she had worked straight through until about 3am. She went to the bathroom and threw up, she dipped a hand towel into the basin that she'd filled with water and placed it on her forehead. Oh god, on top of everything she was sick, she had a fever and about a hundred things to do today. She had meetings with bands, a shareholders meeting for a company she had invested money in, the foundation was calling and asking if they could have some studio time. Peyton called her assistant and cancelled her day, she told her to call Brooke and get her to fly on the red eye, someone had to go to the foundation meetings and it wasn't going to be her.

Her father called from the Hampton's and asked how her week was going, he was thinking of coming to town maybe go see a show and have a nice meal. She told him she was sick and work was killing her, next year would be more convenient. He'd laughed and told her to go see a doctor, he said he would in be town next week and he expected a face to face with her. She smiled and relented, she loved her old man and she hadn't seen him in a while. Next Thursday they were going to the opera, she grimaced as another wave of nausea hit her, she spent the morning hugging the toilet and feeling terrible.

'Hey it's Brooke I'm in town and about to go into the meeting I'll stop by your place after ok?'

'Ok, I'll be dying quietly in my bed' Peyton hung up and turned her phone off.

She felt like she had a hangover, except that she hadn't drunk anything the night before, she turned her phone back on and got her assistant to ring her doctor for an emergency appointment. She needed to get ready as her doctor had one spot open, she pulled on some comfortable clothes and got into her town car. She waited for five minutes and then was ushered in.

'So Peyton what can I do for you today?' Dr Ramir had been the family doctor for years, she was around what would have been her mother's age had she still been alive.

'Well I've been throwing up a lot lately, certain smells and foods are making me feel nauseous and I'm finding it hard to concentrate. I think I might have the flu' Dr Ramir nodded her head as she listened.

'Ok, well we'll take some blood and run some tests, we should have the results by the end of the day. I'll bump you to the top of the queue' the doctor smiled and the nurse came in to take some blood. She chatted for a little while and then she hugged her goodbye and left.

Peyton went straight home and put herself back in bed, Brooke would be over in a matter of hours and she needed all the rest she could get before her best friend blew in and exhausted her.

'Peyton, Peyton-wakey wakey' Brooke shook her shoulder and watched as Peyton sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

'Hey, what's going on?' She glanced at the clock and saw it was six already, she had slept for most of the day and she felt like she was almost back to normal.

'Wow, I think I slept for most of the day, how'd the meeting go?' Peyton sat up in bed and settled herself comfortably.

'The meeting went fine; I called your assistant and arranged some studio time for next week. The schedule was wide open and the foundation is helping a group of kids cut a demo. I knew you wouldn't mind if the studio was free and if it wasn't we have money allocated for just these types of things-so either way it was going to happen' Brooke smiled at her best friend and looked into her somewhat haggard and drawn features.

'What's going on with you?'

'I don't know, I went and saw the doctor I should be getting the results back any time now' Peyton's phone started ringing just as she finished speaking to Brooke.

'Hello, yes this is Peyton, ok. What, are you sure? Could it be something else? Ok, well thanks I guess. Yeah I'll make an appointment for later on this week' Peyton hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

'Fuck'

'What did the doctor say?' Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and watched as her best friend started to freak out.

'I uh…she said I'm pregnant' She closed her eyes and let out the breath slowly, Brooke squeezed her hand in reassurance.

'I'll cancel your week for you and we can get Amanda to take your place at all the band meetings' Brooke got out her phone and started making calls, she arranged everything and then threw some of Peyton's clothes into a suitcase.

'What's going on B?' Peyton was eyeing her curiously and wondering where she was being shipped off.

'Well, you're leaving for Tree Hill in an hour on my plane and you're going to tell Luke that he's going to be a father. I think that about sums it up-yeah did I miss anything?'

'Wait, what. I can't just fly down there and announce hi I'm going to be a mom oh and you're my baby daddy-how does that sound to you?' Peyton snorted in disgust at Brooke's take command attitude and rolled her eyes. She needed more time to sit with this and figure it out. They weren't even living together and she had her work in New York and his whole life was in Tree Hill.

'Peyton I know you, the longer you leave this the harder it will be to tell him. It's not like you can hide in New York for nine months and then poof you appear in Tree Hill with a kid that looks suspiciously like Luke. You have to tell him and you need to do it right now' Brooke shepherded her out of the bedroom and made sure she had everything. She pushed her into the lift and they rode in Brooke's car to the airport.

'Peyton, I know you're scared and that you think this is all happening too fast and that you're not ready to be a mom. Truth is honey no one is, but somehow along the way you get ready. Luke is going to be an amazing father and he loves you, go be with the boy that makes you happy. Choose the life I chose, it's the only way you are ever going to be happy. You have all of us for support and we love you no matter what. Call me when you land ok?' Brooke pulled her best friend into a hug and then she waved her out of the car.

'I love you B. Davis' Peyton had a tear in the corner of her eye which she hastily brushed away as her friend repeated the words back to her and then she was left by herself to catch a plane and inform her boyfriend that they were going to be parents. She was terrified, not because she thought that he might reject her and the baby, but because she was starting a forever with someone and that was huge and scary.


End file.
